Le Renard PAUSE
by Gwenaelle Bleum
Summary: Pour la première fois, il peut être spécial. Et il ne va pas s'en priver. Nathanaël est bien décidé de protéger ce qu'il chérit et de se battre aux côtés de Ladybug et Chat Noir pour leur venir en aide. Les akumas sont plus puissants que jamais ! (Cette fanfiction a commencé avant les épisodes origines alors bien entendu, je n'ai pas l'intention de la modifier) [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

**Hi ! Je suis de retour avec Miraculous Ladybug ! Et nous avons notre petit Nathanaël en personnage principal ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !**

 **Je ne suis pas très originale dans cette fanfiction, je ne suis pas la première, mais je suis une grande fan de Nath' alors je me suis lancée. Il y a une fanfiction en anglais déjà qui se nomme _'The Thrilling Trio'_ par _sasharod0002_ si cela vous intéresse :D**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Thomas Astruc ! Sauf le kwami de Renard, que j'ai créé moi-même :3**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Nathanaël se tenait devant une énorme toile vierge. Pinceau à la main, admirant la Tour Eiffel du Champ de Mars, il hésita plusieurs fois avant de mettre un peu de peinture pour égailler le tout. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas peint. Ce dernier mois fut plutôt épuisant avec les examens. Son instrument glissait le long de ce tableau d'hiver, donnant une touche de lumières derrière cette froideur. Il aimait peindre, dessiner, imaginer ou reproduire. Tout ceci le libérait de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela lui faisait mal. Il avait mal au cœur…

La veille, il s'était confessé à Marinette… Mais il comprit rapidement que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque… Il évacua tout ce stresse, toute cette tristesse à travers cette peinture. La nuit tombait tôt à cette période de l'année, et peu de personnes sortaient face à cette fraicheur. Il était presque seul. Seul dans la tornade de ses sentiments. C'était douloureux… Mais il n'allait pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois par le Papillon… Non… Ce serait stupide de sa part de le posséder une nouvelle fois.

Il fit une pose, buvant un peu dans sa bouteille d'eau. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres puis il laissa ses yeux bleu turquoise vagabonder sur les environs. Il posa finalement de nouveau le regard sur son tableau et vit une petite chose flotter dans les airs, admirant son œuvre. Il se frotta les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il a dû rêvé… Il les ré-ouvrit mais ce petit être était toujours présent. Il possédait des oreilles de renard ainsi qu'une queue touffu. L'être se tourna vers Nathanaël, un sourire s'étirant encore plus en le voyant.

« Tu es parfaitement la personne que je cherchais ! » Il s'approcha de lui, le détaillant du regard. « J'aime tes cheveux flamboyant et ton regard d'artiste. Je suis Yezul, le kwami du renard.

\- Le kwami ? questionna le roux, perplexe.

\- Pour faire court, Ladybug et Chat Noir se transforment en héros avec des êtres tels que moi ! Et aujourd'hui, je suis ici pour trouver mon futur partenaire. En l'occurrence… Toi. »

Il resta muet un moment avant de crier. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Yezul avait décidé qu'il deviendrait un super héros… ? Il avait les yeux exorbités. Il était perdu. Le petit être rigola devant sa réaction. Nathanaël était un garçon très banal. Et pourtant, il l'aimait déjà. Il se retourna vers la toile qu'il avait faite.

« Encore quelques coups de pinceaux et tu la termines n'est-ce pas Nathanaël ?

\- il hocha lentement la tête. Attends ! Tu connais mon nom ? Comment ?

\- Haha ! Je sais beaucoup de choses très cher. Bon alors, que penses-tu de ma proposition ? Devenir un super héros pouvant sauvé Paris et en échange… J'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…

\- le roux recula, méfiant. Que veux-tu en échange ?

\- Oula ! Pas si vite, je ne te le dirai pas tout de suite. il lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'accepterai pas si tu ne me le dis pas… murmura-t-il.

\- Bon et bien partons du principe que tu me logeras et me nourriras. De toute façon, si tu acceptes, je vais te suivre où que tu ailles ! »

Nathanaël évalua la situation aussi vite qu'il pût. Si Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient des êtres comme lui, cela voudrait dire qu'ils ne sont pas méchants… Mais cette histoire d'échange le perturbait légèrement. Est-ce que notre duo avaient-ils fait le même pacte avant de pouvoir se transformer ? Il regarda le petit être puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur sa toile. Il se leva du banc où il se trouvait, prit son pinceau et continua sa peinture. Yezul le regarda faire. Il avait l'habitude de choisir des artistes, et la majorité d'eux réagissaient comme lui. Ils continuaient leur œuvre pour réfléchir plus efficacement. Ils pouvaient ainsi faire le vide et peser le pour et le contre.

Le silence entre eux dura une demi-heure environ. Le rouquin termina sa toile, représentant la Tour Eiffel, dans un coucher de soleil sombre tel qu'il avait pu le voir avant de faire sa peinture, avec, au milieu en bas, lui et Yezul, de dos. Ce dernier le regarda et sourit en voyant le visage du peintre. Il avait toujours eût un penchant pour ces artistes. Quand ils ont quelque chose en tête, ils leur aient dur de lâcher prise.

« Marché conclu Yezul. » furent les mots d'un commencement.

.o.o.

Le roux était assis, les jambes sur le banc, lui servant d'appui pour dessiner certains croquis. Durant les récréations, il était souvent seul, alors il en profitait pour trouver de l'inspiration. Son poignet gauche bougeait toute seule, ornant aujourd'hui un nouvel accessoire. C'était un bracelet masculin en cuir. Yezul sorti d'en-dessous de la veste du jeune homme, curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il découvrit un visage souriant.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda curieux le kwami.

\- Marinette Dupain Cheng. C'est une fille de ma classe. répondit simplement Nathanaël en rougissant légèrement.

\- Pourquoi la dessines-tu ? En vaut-elle la peine ?

\- Crois-moi, oui, Marinette en vaut la peine. Elle est si douce, et si gentille. Même si mon amour pour elle n'est pas réciproque, ce n'est pas bien grave. Tant que je peux la voir sourire, tout me va. »

Yezul resta silencieux. Il connaissait ce sentiment. Celui d'aimer sans être aimer en retour. Le plus douloureux est de voir partir cette personne avec un autre. Il falait croire qu'à chaque fois qu'il choisissait un élu, il avait ce genre de problèmes amoureux.

Le kwami se cacha en voyant des personnes se diriger vers lui. Un toussottement résonna, Nathanaël leva le regard vers le perturbateur, actuellement perturbatrice. La blonde le regarda d'un air hautain comme à son habitude et lui adressa un sourire provocateur. Sa 'meilleure amie', Sabrina, se tenait derrière elle, le téléphone en main pour la maintenir au courant de son emploie du temps.

« Euhm… Nathanaël, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

\- Proposition rejeter. Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis Chloé. » répondit-il sèchement. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de se prendre la tête avec cette fille. Elle le regarda outrée, croisa les bras et se vanta.

« Tant pis ! Je demanderai à un véritable artiste de faire mon portrait ainsi que celui de mon père pour qu'il soit affiché à la mairie ! »

Mince, ça commençait à l'intéresser. Et qu'insinuait-elle par 'véritable artiste' ? Avait-elle un minimum le sens de l'art ? Cela l'étonnerait. Le seul art qu'elle pouvait à peu près maîtriser était celui de la mode. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Un an s'était déroulé depuis qu'il s'était fait akumatisé. Durant ce labs de temps, il avait grandit. Alors, même avec ses chaussures à talons, Chloé était plus petite que lui.

« Ooh… Un portrait hein ? Désolé mais je ne veux pas salir ma future réputation en commençant par un portrait des deux plus grands escrocs de Paris. Je me demande pourquoi Ladybug et Chat Noir nous vous ont toujours pas fait arrêter. » et en assurance aussi…

Elle resta stupéfaite avant de claquer des doigts et de déguerpir sur le champ, son toutou la suivant de près. Il soupira. Décidément, l'envoyer balader était devenu plus simple au fil du temps. Il ferma son calpin, plaça son crayon sur son oreille droite et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. La sonnerie allait bientôt retentir dans le collège et autant se dépêcher pour avoir une place correcte pour dessiner dans son coin.

.o.o.

Le soir, Nathanaël se promenait dans les rues de Paris pour se rafraichir et se perdre dans ses pensées. Soudain, un cri strident rententit. Il panniqua. Son kwami sortit de sa cachette et lui dit de trouver un endroit tranquille pour se transformer sans être vu. Il chercha rapidement pour finalement aller dans une petite ruelle. Il plaça son poignet devant son visage.

« Yezul transforme-moi ! »

Le petit être se fit aspiré par le bracelet et le roux se métamorphosa. La lumière se dissipa laissant apparaître un renard. Des oreilles ornaient le haut de son crâne, un masque autour de ses yeux, un combinaison indestructible, une queue de renard en bas du dos. Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il se transformait et il fut plutôt désorienté. Ses sens avaient changé. Malgré le fait qu'il voyait très bien de près, il ne pu disserner le orange qu'il portait sur lui. Il entendait chaque bruit qui l'entourait. Il sentait chaque odeur. D'ailleurs ceci le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il entendit une petite voix lui murmurer :

 **Alors ! Prêt pour ta première prestation ? Tu verras, avec le temps, tu pourras maîtriser toutes les particularités d'un renard et en tirer avantage. Ton nom de code est Renard bien entendu. Nous pourrions rajouté Roux mais dans certaines circonstances, j'ai préféré ne garder que le premier. Donc tu te présenteras tel quel compris ? Ah ! J'oubliais, au niveau de ton arme, tu as un bouclier. Tu as aussi une capacité de saut beaucoup plus extraordinaire que Chat Noir. Voilà, j'ai fini !**

Il serra les poings. Il pourra protéger ceux qu'il aime avec cette puissance qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il avait tout de fois une impression de déjà vu. Lorsque Papillon avait fait de lui le Dessinateur, il avait eut cette même force l'enivrer.

Il couru à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte lorsqu'il était Nathanaël. Il se sentait poussé des ailes. C'était incroyable d'être un super héros ! Il arriva rapidement sur les lieux, remarquant que Ladybug et Chat Noir y étaient déjà, rencontrant des difficultés. Se cachant dans un coin, il aperçut Alya, filmant les deux héros avec son téléphone. Il soupira et s'approcha de la demoiselle. **Cacher son identité.** Il tapota sur son épaule. La métisse se tourna et eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Renard. Elle tourna son téléphone vers lui, bafouillant quelques mots avant de prendre son énergie habituel, déblatérant sur la venue d'un nouveau héros en ville. Nathanaël se frotta la nuque en soupirant. Cela commençait à devenir problématique. N'avait-elle donc pas peur du danger ? Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle filmait.

« Euhm… Excuses-moi, mais cet endroit est dangereux. Tu devrais rapidement quitter les lieux.

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Ladybug et Chat Noir s'occupent déjà de-

\- Chat Noir ! » la voix de Ladybug déchira le ciel.

Nathanaël frissonna à ce cri. Il se tourna et vit le héros au sol contre un mur, inconscient. Il vit la rage de l'héroïne lorsqu'elle fonça sur l'ennemi. Ses dents grincèrent. Il marcha en direction du combat, arborant un air sérieux. Il appuya sur un bouton faisant grossir le bouclier. Il se prépara à lancer l'arme, attendant le bon moment pour éviter de blesser la jeune femme. Elle recula pour éviter un coup et tout d'un coup, le bouclier envoya l'akumatisé au sol. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna. Elle vit Renard s'approcher d'elle, d'un pas assuré, se mettant entre elle et l'ennemi.

« Qui… Qui es-tu ? Es-tu comme… Nous ?

\- Je me nomme Renard. Et oui je suis comme vous. Je suis arrivée en ville récemment et j'ai entendu des cris. J'ai accouru dès que j'ai pu.

\- Chat… Chat Noir est…

\- Oui j'ai vu. Je vais t'aider. Alors reprends-toi. »

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Chat Noir avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le combat. Le roux récupéra son bouclier en appuyant sur le même bouton. Il demanda des informations plus précises sur l'ennemi en face d'eux. Son nom est Arachnia, elle peut créer des toiles avec ses mains.

« Il faut protéger Chat Noir pour éviter qu'elle ne le lui vole son Miraculous !

\- Elle sait sauter haut ?

\- Euhm… Non… Elle tisse une toile pour s'élever.

\- Bien. »

Renard se dirigea vers Chat Noir, le porta sur son épaule, plia ses genoux et sauta d'un bon pour finir sur le toit de l'immeuble en face de lui. Il prit un peu de distance et déposa le corps du jeune homme dans un coin caché. Il se redressa et commença à partir quand il entendit gémir. Il se retourna et vit le héros tenter de se lever. Ce dernier regarda surpris vers le roux.

« Tu devrais te reposer et récupérer. Tu as pris un sacré coup. Je vais aider Ladybug pendant ce temps. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. »

Chat Noir n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Renard s'éclipsa. Il retourna auprès de la demoiselle qui se battait comme elle le pouvait. Il lui déclara qu'il allait l'occuper le temps qu'elle fasse le Lucky Charm. Elle hocha de la tête et s'éloigna pour éviter de gêner.

« Je ne trouve pas comment m'occuper de lui avec ce que j'ai eut ! Je fais quoi Renard ?

\- Peut-être que tu as besoin de Chat Noir ? »

Il jeta un œil en arrière pour la voir légèrement désorientée. C'était rare. Le fait que son partenaire ne soit pas là pour l'épauler la gêne. Pourtant, il y en a eut des moments où il était contre elle. Mais le voir blesser… Soudain, une voix roque retentit.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ma Lady~ J'ai mis un peu de temps avant de pouvoir revenir.

\- Chat Noir… »

Elle étira un grand sourire, sentant un poids se lever de ses épaules. Nathanaël, lui s'occupait toujours d'occuper Arachnia et il fut prit dans sa toile. Elle le colla au mur et se dirigea vers le duo. Sur un sourire d'entente, ils firent se qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Ladybug attrapa l'objet, le cassa et purifia le papillon. Tout redevint normal, Renard fut libéré. Les deux héros s'approchèrent du nouveau, perplexe et redevable. Mais un beep sonore retentit, venant du Miraculous de Ladybug.

« Merci beaucoup Renard de nous avoir aidé. On reparlera une prochaine fois ! et elle s'éclipsa dès qu'elle put.

\- Merci. Tu es qui au juste ?

\- Je suis Renard, possédant un kwami comme vous. Cela fait peu de temps que je suis en ville, c'est donc la première fois que je combat un akuma.

\- Tu as un bouclier comme arme ? demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Exacte, c'est plus un disque puisque je l'utilise aussi en arme offensive que defensive. répondit-il simplement.

\- Et tu as quoi comme technique spéciale ?

\- Une technique spéciale ? Comme Lucky Charm ou Cataclysme ?

\- C'est exacte ! confirma-t-il le sourire au coin.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais essayé… »

Ils se regardèrent, un air perdu, puis ils se mirent à rire. Les deux garçons se tapèrent dans les mains, ravis. Chat Noir le remercia encore une fois avant de lui aussi disparaître à son tour. Renard quitta les lieux, allant trouver un lieux calme pour se dé-transformer. Une fois fait, il glissa sa mèche droite derrière son oreille et regarda son kwami se poser fatigué sur sa main gauche. Nathanaël lui indiqua l'intérieur de sa veste et c'est après avoir fait une moue qu'il se résigna à se cacher.

.o.o.

« C'était incroyable ! Etre un super héros, c'est génial ! »

Nathanaël tourna sur sa chaise de bureau, ravi. Il se leva, se dirigeant vers ses feuilles et commença à griffonner des croquis mettant en scène le trio qu'ils étaient un peu plus tôt. Yezul s'approcha de lui, un quart de clémentine dans les pattes, admirant son coup de crayon. Il l'avala d'une traite. Le petit être l'entendit pouffer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me dis que je vais enfin avoir des amis sur qui compter s'ils me laissent faire partit de leur groupe.

\- Bah écoutes, je connais Tikki et Plagg, et puis, tu leur as sauvé la vie alors, je pense qu'ils t'accepteront très facilement.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui sont ces personnes ? Des kwamis ?

\- Oui, Tikki est le kwami de Ladybug et Plagg celui de Chat Noir.

\- Plagg… C'est un nom bizarre pour un kwami… Ca ne veut pas dire peste ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Le chat noir porte malheur Nath', alors ce n'est pas étonnant. Il y a longtemps, c'était une vrai pile électrique, retournant tout sur son passage ! Mais ces derniers centenaires, il s'est un peu calmer. Il devenu très fainéant !

\- Attends ! 'Centenaires' ?!

\- Nous, les kwamis, avons toujours existé. Des Renard, j'en ai transformé des milliers !

\- Alors pourquoi moi ? demanda perplexe le roux.

\- Parce que tu es spécial. Chaque Renard furent différents à leur manière. Je te surveillais depuis un moment déjà, et j'aime beaucoup ta façon de penser. Tu es égal à toi-même et tu as vite évolué.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En un an de temps, tu es devenu plus sûr de toi. Tu es déterminé et tu sais que tes choix ne sont pas les mauvais. Tu as appris à ne pas regretter. En bref, tu as un petit plus que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. »

Nathanaël rougit et remercia Yezul pour sa franchise. Il était heureux de se sentir spécial, vraiment spécial, et utile. Il allait pouvoir aider ceux qu'il aime. Il sourit et continua de dessiner sur son carnet pendant que son kwami continuait de manger. Il aimait être un super héros… Et il remercia Yezul pour ce geste énorme pour lui.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ! A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ;D**

 **Gwena'**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut ! Et bien j'avais l'inspiration alors me voilà déjà avec le chapitre 1 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le cours de physique commençait à être long pour le roux. Il gribouillait Chat Noir dans un coin de sa feuille, hésitant à le faire plus grand. La sonnerie retenti et il sentit une personne s'asseoir à ses côtés. Curieux il se tourna vers son nouveau voisin. Il rougit en la voyant. Elle regardait, intriguée, ce qu'il faisait. Il put discerner ses traits fins et délicats, son sourire magnifique, ses lèvres rosées… Il détourna du regard rapidement.

« Comme d'habitude, tu as un sacré coup de crayon !

\- Merci… murmura-t-il, gêné.

\- Euhm… Tu es au courant qu'il y a un nouveau super héros en ville ?

\- Quoi ? Euh non… mentit-il.

\- Il s'appelle Renard. Attends… elle sortit son téléphone et fouilla dans ses photos. Alya m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu. Il s'est lui-même adressé à elle pour la faire quitter les lieux. Elle l'a filmé alors elle m'a passée des photos. Tiens. »

Il se pencha et put enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait. Il est vrai que lorsqu'il fut transformé, son œil gauche était découvert. Son bracelet où était situé le Miraculous était orangé, où dessus, il y avait un bouton. Marinette lui montra une deuxième photo où il avait le bouclier en main. Il leva finalement la tête vers elle, perplexe.

« Je sais que tu dessines un comics sur Ladybug et Chat Noir alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait t'intéresser.

\- Et bien, je ferai des recherches sur lui. Merci Marinette. »

Elle acquiesça et rejoignit sa meilleure amie, quittant la classe. Il emboîta leur pas, plutôt heureux. Il sentit son kwami ricaner dans sa veste. Il rougit. Il devait être stupide de réagir de la sorte. Mais savoir que Marinette portait de l'intérêt pour lui, même si c'était Renard, le faisait sourire. Elle avait même des photos de lui dans son téléphone.

.o.o.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, alors lorsqu'il fut chez lui, il posa son sac et demanda à Yezul de se transformer. Une fois fait, il quitta sa maison et se déplaça de toit en toit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'objet pour se déplacer, il sautait suffisamment haut. Il entendit un son venir sur sa droite. Quelque chose arrivait à une vitesse grand V. Il s'arrêta, resta immobile et vit un objet passer juste devant sa tête. Il se tourna et remarqua que c'était le bâton de Chat Noir. Le roux le retira et se dirigea vers sa provenance, sachant que le héros serait là-bas.

Arrivé sur place, il vit le duo le regarder avec un sourire. Il tendit l'arme à son propriétaire et ajouta d'un ton sarcastique :

« Tu t'y prends mal. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me tuer. J'ai entendu ton bâton à cinq kilomètres à la rond.

\- Mince, va falloir que je revoie ma tactique alors. »

Ils rirent en cœur puis se serrèrent la main pour se saluer. Le roux se tourna vers Ladybug et lui sourit. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le toit avec une vue prenante sur un parc. Ce fut donc le début d'une conversation plutôt basé sur Nathanaël.

« Alors, dis-moi Renard, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en ville ? commença Chat Noir.

\- Oh, on m'envoie pour vous prêter main forte. Les akumas de Papillon sont de plus en plus fort.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué, commenta Ladybug. C'est vrai qu'un héros en plus ne nous ferait pas de mal.

\- Vu ce qui s'est passé hier, si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurai pas pu me dé-transformer dans l'ombre pour récupérer de l'énergie. Merci encore.

\- Oh tu sais, c'est parce que Ladybug était inquiète pour toi que je l'ai fait. Sinon je t'aurai laisser là où tu étais. répondit-il ironiquement.

\- le concerné rigola, Mais oui bien sûr ! Au fait, tu as essayé de voir pour ta technique spéciale ?

\- Oui et non, je n'en ai pas. C'est quelque chose de spécifique à vous deux. Ladybug est le Yin et Chat Noir est le Yang. Je n'ai pas cette particularité. De plus, Ladybug est la seule à purifier les akumas, parce qu'elle représente la lumière.

\- Tu en sais beaucoup dis-moi, souri la jeune fille.

\- Et bien je me suis renseigné. » il sourit.

Ils discutèrent des tours de patrouilles, être à trois sera aussi plus reposant pour eux. Ils n'auront plus ce problème de sommeil qui commençait à se faire sentir. Ils plaisantèrent ensemble sur certaines choses puis Ladybug partit puisqu'aujourd'hui n'était pas son tour de garde. Chat Noir et Renard marchèrent sur les toits.

Le roux regarda les horizons lorsqu'il entendit la voix du héros noir s'élever :

« Si durant les patrouilles, un akumatisé débarque, appelle-nous. Normalement tu as un système te permettant de communiquer avec les autres possesseurs de Miraculous. »

Renard porta son poignet gauche devant ses yeux et regarda l'autre bouton. Il appuya dessus et le bâton de Chat Noir. Le roux porta sa main à son oreille et parla. Le héros hocha de la tête. Tout fonctionnait. Donc en cas de problème, il saura les appeler.

Ils arrivèrent vers la Tour Eiffel. Les personnes les regardaient admiratifs, prenant des photos ou des vidéos. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied du monument. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se lancèrent un regard de défi.

« Testons tes capacités Renard. Le premier arrivé en haut !

\- Et comment Chat Noir ! Je n'aurai pas mieux dit ! »

Ils se positionnèrent pour sauter. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, pas d'arme. Ils décomptèrent ensemble. Lorsque le nombre tomba à zéro, ils sautèrent. Le roux fit un bond monumental tandis que le blond courait sur le mur avec de petits sauts. Renard arriva en premier au deuxième étage, faisant une pause pour voir où en était Chat Noir. Il ne le distançait que de peu. Alors il se reprit et continua de monter avec une puissance dans les cuisses incroyables. Le blond, lui, utilisait sa force dans les bras et jambes, comme s'il grimpait un mur d'escalade.

Les civils furent abasourdit, et dans cette petite foule se trouvait Alya, qui comme d'habitude, filmait les deux héros. Elle commenta leur compétitivité. Était-ce pour délibérer qui était le plus fort ? Peut-être pour savoir qui méritait d'être aux côtés de Ladybug ? La vitesse à laquelle ils grimpaient sur la Tour Eiffel était impressionnant ! Et Renard était en tête, pourtant, Chat Noir gagnait du terrain.

« Premier ! »

Deux voix retentirent. Les héros se regardèrent et rigolèrent. Ils étaient arrivés en même temps. Chacun sa méthode. Ils se serrèrent la main en signe de bonne entente. Ils regardèrent le sol, c'était à en donner le vertige. Ils hochèrent la tête mutuellement puis sautèrent pour redescendre. Ils prirent plus de temps pour éviter de se tuer du chute.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent au premier étage, regardant droit devant eux. Le Trocadéro… Chat Noir remarqua l'air nostalgique de son partenaire. Il esquissa un sourire avant de regarder les jardins à son tour. Il l'entendit murmurer :

« D'ici, la vue est parfaite pour une peinture…

\- Tu es un artiste ? demanda le blond en essayant d'être le plus discret.

\- J'aime peindre et dessiner oui… »

Il resta silencieux. Cela semblait être important pour lui. Il le vit se lever sur la rambarde où ils étaient et jeta un œil intrigué à Renard. Ce dernier sourit et sauta pour arriver au sol. Chat Noir en fit de même. Ils pourront peut-être de bons amis. Peut-être se connaissaient-ils. Dans tous les cas, il commençait à bien l'apprécier ce Renard.

.o.o.

Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'un akuma n'avait pas fait surface et Renard avait bien intégré le duo. Il s'entendait très bien avec Chat Noir et Ladybug était gentille avec lui. D'ailleurs, le blond semblait lui en vouloir. Nathanaël avait bien compris qu'il aimait la coccinelle et il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment. Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient entre hommes, Chat Noir lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de l'héroïne.

« Oh tu sais Chat, c'est une amie rien de plus. Peut-être que tu la trouves trop gentille avec moi mais je pense que c'est juste parce qu'elle ne me connait pas aussi bien que toi. Vous êtes à l'aise quand vous êtes ensemble. Naturel.

\- Oh… Merci Renard. »

Il lui sourit en retour. Oui, il ne ressentait rien pour Ladybug. Elle était classe, forte. Il l'admirait. Mais ce n'était que de l'admiration. Le roux se leva et laissa Chat Noir dans ses pensées. Lui, il allait faire un tour du côté du Trocadéro. La dernière fois qu'il y était c'était pour faire des croquis. Et là, alors qu'il pouvait prendre de la hauteur, il allait pouvoir développer certains angles pour les dessins.

Alors qu'il se baladait sur les toits, il crut apercevoir Marinette, griffonner quelque chose sur son carnet. Il se souvint alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle dessinait un peu. Il s'approcha pour lui faire la conversation mais se rappela qu'il était en Renard. Il ne pouvait pas l'aborder comme ça. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, une raison. Il décida simplement de l'approcher, regardant la Tour Eiffel.

Marinette leva les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une personne s'approchant d'elle. Enfin, cela aurait pu être un touriste quelconque mais elle fut surprise de voir Renard. Il remarqua son regard posé sur lui, il la regarda et esquissa un sourire, un sourire protecteur. Elle rougit légèrement.

« C'est vous le nouveau super héros ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous.

\- Nathanaël rigola gêné, Et bien, oui. Enfin, j'aimerai qu'on évite de trop parler de moi mais bon, je pense que c'est normal. il zieuta sur le croquis de Marinette, Tu dessines ?

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à un de mes amis dans ma classe. C'est un véritable artiste. Oh, pardon, ça ne doit pas trop vous intéresser…

\- Oh tu peux me tutoyer euhm…

\- Marinette. Enchantée. dit-elle simplement.

\- Enchanté aussi. J'aime beaucoup dessiner aussi. Tu fais quel genre de croquis ?

\- Des croquis de mode. Je confectionne mes propres vêtements. Donc du coup, je fais des dessins pour les imaginer. Et toi ?

\- Je vois… Euhm, je préfère représenter mais aussi créer. J'ai déjà fait des peintures et des dessins de la Tour Eiffel et d'autres monuments ainsi que des mondes imaginaires.

\- La peinture hein… Je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment penchée dessus. C'est un peu dur à faire.

\- Oh tu sais ! Je suis pas né avec, j'ai appris avant d'avoir pu y arrivé. Et beaucoup de pratiques. »

Elle lui sourit. Oui, c'était pareil en couture. Renard lui rendit son sourire avant de s'excuser. Il devait partir et rentrer. L'inspiration n'attend pas. Il avait une idée, il fallait qui la mette en forme. Soudain, un hurlement retentit. Marinette sursauta et regarda dans la direction du cri. Elle entendit le roux soupirer.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'une personne se fasse akumatisé alors que j'ai pleins d'idées qui me viennent en tête… »

Il regarda l'ennemi d'un air las et appuya sur un bouton pour appeler Chat Noir. Il lui déclara qu'il avait entendu et qu'il arrivait sur le champ. Renard se tourna vers la brunette.

« Vas te mettre à l'abris, on va s'occuper de ça. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'éclipsa rapidement. Elle devait se dépêcher, Renard ne pourra pas s'occuper de lui seul, surtout que lui n'a pas de technique spéciale. Le roux sauta et atterrit sur l'ennemi d'un coup. Le bouclier sur le bras gauche et déclara d'un ton assuré :

« Et bien on essaye d'effrayer des personnes innocentes juste parce que tu es un peu en colère ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » hurla-t-il, il tenta de lui affliger un coup mais le héros recula avant. Il prit du recule et le regarda fermement. « Si je comprends parfaitement. Tu es énervé, triste et seul. Tu penses que tu es seul au monde et que personne ne pourrait te comprendre. »

L'ennemi était déstabilisé. Papillon regarda de plus près Renard au travers de son pion. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'il disait mais se reprit en lui disant qu'il devait se reprendre et de ne pas croire ce que disait cet homme. Pendant ce temps, le roux l'observa pour discerner où pouvait se trouver l'akuma. Son collier.

« Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir avec tes balivernes ! et il se jeta sur lui avec détermination. Donnes-moi ton Miraculous ! »

Il leva son bouclier pour se protéger, lâcha un ton d'agacement. Il prit appuie sur sa jambe gauche et lui porta un coup de pied. L'akumatisé vola avant d'atterrir dans l'eau. Nathanaël se redressa. Il balaya les lieux du regard à la recherche de ses partenaires. Il vit Chat Noir descendre du toit et Ladybug arrivé sur sa gauche. Renard posa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche. Il fit une rotation avec son bras pour faire craquer ses os, il se mit en position et se lança sur l'ennemi.

De là où il était, Chat Noir fut stupéfait par ses frappes puissantes. Envoyer au tapis un akumatisé était plutôt compliqué à main nue, et pourtant, lui, il l'avait fait. Il descendit de son perchoir pour aller lui filer un coup de main mais s'aperçut que de toute façon son boulot était sur le point d'être terminé. Le roux avait réussi à l'immobilisé et s'était emparé du collier. Ladybug arriva à son tour alors que Renard brisa l'objet en le lançant au sol. Elle resta stupéfaite un moment avant de réaliser que l'akuma s'échappait. Elle fit la purification et le travail était joué.

Les deux héros restaient muet face à la prestation de leur nouveau partenaire. Il n'avait peut-être pas de super technique mais il avait la vitesse et la force de décuplées. S'il avait pu se débrouillé seul parce qu'il était réfléchis et attentif.

« Désolé, je ne vous ai rien gardé, vous n'êtes pas arrivés assez vite. plaisanta-t-il.

\- C'était incroyable… Comment as-tu fait ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se penchant vers la personne dont ils venaient de s'occuper. Il s'accroupit vers elle, lui sourit et l'aida à se relever. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui brûler dans la poitrine. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Il ne se sentit pas bien. Avait-il trop forcé ? Il s'excusa auprès de ses partenaires et disparut aussi vite qu'il put. Il trouva un endroit calme sous un des pont de Paris et se dé-transforma. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui et se laissa glisser tout du long. Son kwami s'approcha de lui inquiet.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe… Yezul ?

\- Non… Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Me ferais-tu une réaction allergique ? Non je ne pense pas… Ecoute Nath', je t'accompagne jusque chez toi et je vais chercher Tikki et Plagg. Toi, tu vas te reposer. »

Il ne demanda pas son reste. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait prendre feu. Ce fut donc avec grande difficulté qu'il se dirigea jusqu'à chez lui.

Lorsqu'il se posa dans sa chambre. Le kwami de Renard émit des ondes que seules ses congénères pouvaient percevoir. Ce genre de technique demande énormément de pouvoir, elle n'est donc utilisée qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

 _Tikki, Plagg, vous m'entendez ? J'ai un énorme problème, rendez-vous où vous savez._

.o.o.

Yezul parcourait Paris à une vitesse phénoménale, allant le plus vite possible au point de rendez-vous. Il arriva dans une ruelle où il entra dans une sorte de petite trappe. C'était un endroit plus ou moins cosy. Tikki était assise sur une chaise alors que Plagg était affalé sur le tapis. Lorsque le roux avait débarqué, la coccinelle s'était relevée, inquiète.

« Que s'est-il passé Yezul ? J'ai vu Renard partir avec un visage gravé par la douleur. Ladybug était très inquiète !

\- Chat Noir aussi d'ailleurs. Il semble qu'il se soit rapproché du rouquin.

\- J'ai un problème… J'ai l'impression que mon représentant fait une réaction allergique à mon pouvoir.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? C'est vrai qu'il s'est pas mal donné et qu'il est possible qu'il ait des répercutions physiques… Mais…

\- Tu as choisi qui ? questionna Tikki, Nous ne le dirons pas à nos représentants. Parce que je pense avoir trouvé la cause.

\- Nathanaël. Il est dans la même classe que les votre.

\- Je le savais… » murmura la kwami.

Yezul la regarda perplexe. Les oreilles de Plagg se mirent à bouger lorsqu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Elle lui demanda depuis combien de temps il l'observait et ce dernier lui avoua que cela faisait neuf mois à présent. Elle rencontra les yeux du chat et acquiescèrent avant de révéler au renard ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

« Il y a environ un an, Nathanaël fut possédé par Papillon. Le pouvoir de son kwami a dû l'affecter et de ce fait, lorsque vous fusionnez, son pouvoir en tant que Dessinateur doit refaire surface. Il ne contrôle rien. Il faut que tu arrives à extraire les restes pour qu'il soit totalement purifié et qu'il puisse se transformer de nouveau avec toi.

\- Et si je fusionne avec lui la prochaine fois… Je risque d'être contaminé c'est ça ? »

Tikki hocha la tête avec une expression sérieuse. C'était loin d'être une plaisanterie. S'il ne faisait rien, ils vont tous les deux être perdu. Il n'avait pas analysé ceci sous cet angle. Il resta silencieux avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la coccinelle.

« Et toi ? Tu ne pourrais pas le purifier ?

\- Je pourrai au travers de Ladybug. Mais on ne veut pas que les identités se sachent.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de dire que Nathanaël est Renard. Nous avons juste le besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas été totalement purifié et qu'il a besoin d'aide. »

Elle acquiesça. Ce fut sur ces mots qu'ils sortirent pour rentrer chez leur propriétaire respectif et que Tikki commença à parler de ce problème. Au début, Marinette fut perplexe et réticente, mais lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était grave, elle accepta.

Ladybug arriva donc dans la chambre du roux, qui lui était couché sur le lit, se tenant la poitrine, ressentant une douleur atroce. Elle devint inquiète. Son camarade de classe semblait souffrir énormément.

 **C'est très simple Marinette. Tu as juste à te tenir au-dessus de lui, faire tourner le yoyo parallèle au sol et réciter cette incantation : 'Malheur envoles-toi, esprit, redeviens-toi.' plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il semble aller mieux.**

Marinette fit ce que Tikki lui dit, récitant le tout mot pour mot. Une lumière blanche éclaira la pièce puis d'un coup, tout s'obscurcit. Ses yeux mirent du temps à s'adapter, et lorsqu'elle recouvrit la capacité de voir elle découvrit le Dessinateur, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Il lui attrapa les poignets avec une force incroyable.

« Alors Ladybug, je t'ai manqué ? »

Elle frissonna en entendant sa voix roque résonner. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas fonctionné ? Pourquoi ?!

* * *

 **Nous voilà déjà à la fin. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Merci beaucoup !  
N'hésitez pas à me faire partager ce que vous en pensez :D**

 **Gwena'**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey ! Hey ! Et voici le chapitre 2 ! (sachez que pour certains, c'est les vacances mais moi je suis encore en cours, mais je maintiens le rythme !)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous allez avoir la chute du précédent chapitre et j'ai mis un point d'honneur à l'écrire plus long, comme ça plus de lecture !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _« Alors Ladybug, je t'ai manqué ? »_

 _Elle frissonna en entendant sa voix roque résonner. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas fonctionné ? Pourquoi ?!_

Marinette fronça des sourcils. Non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, personne ne lui prendra son Miraculous. Il fallait qu'elle localise l'endroit où il était affecté. Il se tenait la poitrine un peu plus tôt… Serait-ce dans son cœur ? Elle fixa Nathanaël dans les yeux, déterminée. Elle allait le sauver et le soigner. Elle n'allait pas le laisser tel quel.

« Tu sais, vu que je ne suis plus sous le contrôle de Papillon, je vais peut-être m'amuser à semer la zizanie dehors… Ou faire du mal à celle qui m'a rejeté !

\- Tu me fais mal Nathanaël… Lâches-moi… »

Il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses poignets, de la rancœur se lisant dans ses yeux. Il la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute le mur. Elle était coincée, incapable de bouger. Comment l'aider ? Comment le sauver ? Tout en sachant qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur… Dans un coin, Yezull paniqua. Ca tournait tout sauf à son avantage. Il devait déguerpir avant que Nathanaël ne l'appelle pour faire une transformation. S'il était infecté, en Renard, sous ces conditions, il sera beaucoup trop fort pour Ladybug et Chat Noir. Et ils ne pourront plus rien faire pour lui.

Il décida d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de Plagg et de son détenteur. Il utilisa encore une fois ses pouvoirs pour situer le chat. Il ne pourra pas transformer Nathanaël en Renard pendant une bonne semaine après avoir autant utilisé de magie. Il débarqua chez Adrien, la fenêtre de sa chambre grande ouverte. Le kwami orange s'écrasa sur la tête du garçon puis tomba dans ses mains. Le blond semblait perdu.

« Yezull ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et la purification ? demanda Plagg, perplexe.

\- La purification ? Et c'est le kwami de Renard ?

\- Plagg… Ladybug est en danger… Nathanaël aussi… Sauvez-les… S'ils vous plaît… »

Et il s'évanouit. Il devait être exténué. Il avait volé comme il avait pu, utilisé tellement d'énergies pour les trouver. Adrien regarda son kwami, posa celui de Renard sur son lit et ordonna à Plagg de le transformer. Il sortit son bâton et chercha à détecter Ladybug grâce à son pistage.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, dans la chambre de Nathanaël, il n'y avait personne. Les seules choses qu'il y avait étaient toutes les peintures et dessins fait par l'artiste. Chat Noir ne put s'attarder sur ces œuvres, et pourtant, s'il avait eu le temps, il l'aurait fait. Il scruta la chambre encore un peu. Il ne comprenait pas. Son indicateur disait bien que Ladybug était ici, dans cette pièce. Et pourtant, aucune trace d'elle. Un petit faisceau rouge attira son attention. Il s'accroupit et vit le yo-yo de la demoiselle. Où était donc passé sa propriétaire ? Il soupira, se redressa et monta sur le toit pour prendre de la hauteur.

Marinette, de son côté, se débattait comme elle le pouvait. Se faire enlever… Elle avait d'autres projets pour ce soir. Elle entrelaça ses doigts entre eux pour former un poing qu'elle écrasa sur le dos du Dessinateur. Ils tombèrent sur un toit. Elle se dégagea tandis que le roux pesta dû à la douleur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit à hurler. Elle savait que Chat Noir allait débarqué. Elle lui faisait confiance. Nathanaël grogna et fit apparaître son stylo pour dessiner sur sa tablette. Il s'apprêtait à griffonner quelque chose au moment où Ladybug se jeta sur lui.

« Ah non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Attends sagement que le Chat Noir vienne pour s'occuper de toi. Et comme ça je pourrai te sauver.

\- Me sauver ? Me sauver de quoi au juste ? De l'injustice qui règne autour de moi ?

\- Tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ?!

\- Depuis quand sais-tu quel est mon état normal ? J'ai toujours été comme ça ! Je l'ai juste enfouis !

\- Et bien il va falloir l'enfermer une nouvelle fois en toi microbe. Chat Noir se tenait aux côtés de la demoiselle, Excuses-moi je t'ai fait attendre ma Lady ? »

Il lui tendit son yo-yo, ce qui la surprit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il est donc passé par la chambre de Nathanaël. Comment avait-il su ? Elle laissa les questions pour plus tard. Elle lui demanda de l'occuper pendant qu'elle cherche un moyen de régler ce problème. Ce n'était pas une histoire d'akuma cette fois-ci, mais d'infection. Et si c'est vraiment le cas, cela veut dire qu'il y a de très grandes chances que tous les anciens akumatisés aient le même problème à l'avenir. Elle demanda à Tikki de l'aide.

 **Je ne comprends pas… Cela aurait dû fonctionner tout à l'heure…**

Marinette prit une grande inspiration. Elle devait se calmer. Elle lança son yo-yo dans les airs et fit un Lucky Charm. Peut-être qu'il y aura une solution. Elle obtenu un éventail. Il semblait différent des objets qu'elle recevait habituellement. Tikki réagit à la vue du résultat.

 **Mais oui ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas participé à un rituelle de purification que j'avais oublié l'essentiel ! L'éventail devra être agité en la direction de son cœur à la fin de l'incantation ! N'utilise pas ton yo-yo comme substitut.**

Ladybug acquiesça. Elle demanda à Chat Noir de le tenir fermement. Ce dernier s'exécuta en le plaquant au sol. Le Dessinateur se débattit longtemps avant que la demoiselle ne vienne faire la purification.

« Désolée Nathanaël mais c'est pour ton bien… 'Malheur envoles-toi, esprit, redeviens-toi' ! »

Et elle donna une impulsion sur l'éventail en direction de la poitrine de l'infecté. Une lumière les éclaira. Chat Noir recula, cachant ses yeux avec ses mains. Lorsqu'il les ré-ouvrit, il découvrit Nathanaël, au sol, reprenant connaissance. Mais celui qu'il connaissait n'avait pas d'aussi long cheveux. Il pourrait rendre jalouse plus d'une fille. Ca les surprit. Pourquoi avait-il eût une poussée de croissance de cheveux ?

.o.o.

Tout était sombre autour de lui… Il entendait seulement une petite voix parler. Non. Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne le pensait pas. « Laisse Marinette en dehors de tout ça. Arrêtes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Qui es-tu ? » Il se sentait flotter. Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas s'écouter dire ces atrocités. Que faire ? Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de cet endroit qui semblait être une prison.

Une lumière l'éblouit. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait comme aspiré. Il était attiré par la chaleur qu'elle propageait. Il tendit la main vers cette pureté. Il voulait la caresser du bout des doigts. Toucher cette délicatesse.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, se retrouvant devant Chat Noir et Ladybug qui se tenaient debout. Il entendit la demoiselle lui dire quelque chose mais il n'arriva pas à assimiler ses paroles. C'était sans doute des mots de bon retour parmi le monde des vivants. Seulement, quelque chose clochait. Il amena sa main vers sa tête. Il se souvenait de tout. Vraiment de tout. De chaque détail…

Yezull ! Où était-il ? Il devait le retrouver ! Il était sorti pour le chercher pour l'aspirer… Mais… C'était pour le contaminer… Il n'était peut-être pas digne d'être Renard. Il aborda un regard sombre. Un beep retentit. Ladybug dû quitter les lieux avant qu'elle ne se retrouve en civil devant eux. Chat Noir s'approcha de lui et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'aime beaucoup ta coupe de cheveux. Tu vas faire des jalouses dans ton école.

\- De quoi est-ce que- »

Il sentit de long cheveux glisser le long de son visage. Pourquoi avait-il les cheveux aussi long ? Il prit une mèche dans sa main et la regarda longuement avant de fixer le héros. Il sentait ses paupières lourdes. Il était fatigué. Epuisé. En voyant son état, Chat Noir le porta et décida de le ramener chez lui.

Le blond entra une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de l'artiste. Il le déposa sur le lit et s'attarda sur les peintures qui l'entouraient. Une attira son œil. Ce coucher de soleil avec la Tour Eiffel est magnifique. Et il aperçut deux tâches oranges vers le bas. Il comprit rapidement mais décida de rester muet sur ce sujet. Il tourna les yeux et vit la superbe vue que Renard et lui avait obtenu du Trocadéro du haut de la Tour Eiffel. Cela confirma son affirmation. Il se tourna vers le roux, qui tentait de rester éveiller malgré le sommeil. Il s'approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et poussa doucement le garçon sur le matelas.

« Dors Nath', tu en as besoin. »

Il hocha la tête et murmura un faible remerciement avant de tomber dans les bras des Morphée. Chat Noir lui sourit. S'il avait su que c'était lui Renard, il serait venu le voir plus tôt au collège. Il semblait si seul. Les renards ont toujours été plus ou moins solitaire. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la toile qu'il avait regardé plus tôt. Il esquissa une nouvelle fois un sourire avant de quitter les lieux.

.o.o.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il remarqua autour de lui de long cheveux roux. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait tenté de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est avec un regard sombre qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de tous ces cheveux ? Au même moment, sa mère entra dans la salle d'eau. Elle se figea un moment puis regarda d'un peu plus près son fils. Heureusement qu'elle aimait l'humour.

« Mon chéri, il est vrai que j'aimerai de temps en temps avoir une fille mais tu n'étais pas obligé de te les laisser pousser aussi long.

\- il rigola légèrement, Maman, tu peux m'aider ? J'ai eût un problème capillaire comme tu peux le voir. Je ne peux pas aller en cours comme ça. il lui tendit des ciseaux.

\- elle les prit et attrapa une brosse. D'abord on les coiffe. Ensuite, tu veux quoi comme coupe ? Je te les coupe un peu plus long que ce que tu avais avant ? Tu pourras te faire une demi-queue de cheval, je trouve ça sexy.

\- Maman… Fais comme tu veux. » il esquissa un sourire.

Sa mère était extraordinaire. Gentille, drôle et dynamique. Elle n'était pas coiffeuse mais il avait eût l'habitude que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de ses cheveux. Il la regarda faire au travers du miroir en face de lui. Elle avait un sourire doux, aimant. Elle brossa rapidement ses cheveux, attrapa un élastique et lui fit une demi-queue comme elle lui avait dit.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir garder ta mèche devant ton œil gauche ?

\- Oui m'man. Merci beaucoup.

\- Y a pas de quoi. Bon par contre je te laisse nettoyer. Et dépêches-toi, tu as cours je te rappelle. »

Il acquiesça. Le ménage terminé, il retourna dans sa chambre, cherchant Yezull. Ce dernier était sur son lit, l'attendant. Nathanaël se précipita vers lui, affichant une mine inquiète. Il semblait épuisé. Il attrapa les clémentines qu'il avait, les éplucha et le lui donna.

« Je suis désolé Nath'… Tout est de ma faute. J'aurai dû me renseigné un peu plus sur ton passé… Je ne savais pas que Papillon t'avait possédé. Et tout ça a couru à ta perte… A cause de ça, je ne pourrai pas te transformer pendant une semaine à peu près. le roux rigola, Quoi ?

\- C'est rare que tu parles autant Yezull. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et nous allons mieux tous les deux, c'est le principal. Nous n'avons blessé personne.

\- Oui… murmura doucement le kwami puis ajouta. Dis-moi Nathanaël… Tu n'avais pas les cheveux plus court avant ?

\- Et bien quand je suis revenu à moi, j'avais les cheveux qui m'arrivaient à mi-cuisse. J'ai demandé à ma mère de me les couper. Elle me les as juste fait un peu plus long pour m'attacher les cheveux ainsi.

\- Elle n'a pas trouvé ça étrange ? » cela faisait un peu moins de deux semaines qu'il était ici et il avait remarqué que sa mère était un peu excentrique.

« Maman m'a simplement fait une blague et n'a pas posé de questions. Bon on doit y aller ! J'ai cours ! »

Il attrapa son sac et quitta les lieux pour rejoindre le collège. Arrivé là-haut, Marinette le regarda surprise puis lui sourit. Elle le complimenta sur sa nouvelle coupe puis rejoignit Alya. Il rougit. Elle lui avait fait un compliment. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter de penser à Marinette de cette façon mais c'était compliqué. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter en cours, il fut interpelé par Adrien. Cela le surprit. Le grand top model lui parlait, lui.

« Salut Nathanaël. J'aime beaucoup ta coupe de cheveux.

\- Ah euh… Merci… » il était hésitant, s'il avait été Renard, ça aurait été plus simple mais là, le masque ne peut pas le protéger.

« Ça te dirait de faire quelque chose après les cours avec Nino ?

\- il le regarda surpris, Euhm… Quoi comme chose ?

\- Euh… Aller au parc en se goinfrant de bonbons ou aller à la salle d'arcade. C'est mon jour de repos alors j'ai pas mon gorille qui me suit partout. ajouta-t-il avec une touche d'humour.

\- Et bien, pourquoi pas. Ca me fera changer les idées. » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Adrien remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus timide que lorsqu'il était Renard. Enfin, lui, il avait complétement une personnalité inverse mais… Il est vrai qu'il voulait se rapprocher de lui pour mieux le connaître, et un jour lui dire qu'il sait qui il est et lui révéler en retour son identité. Cela les rapprochera sûrement. Mais, il repensa aux paroles de Ladybug. Ils ne devaient pas dire qui ils étaient, même pas entre eux. C'était dangereux. Il pouvait s'en prendre à leur famille s'il était au courant… Le blond se dit qu'il verrait plus tard.

.o.o.

Les cours terminés, Adrien s'approcha de Nathanaël qui était en train de ranger ses affaires. Nino le suivait de peu. Ils quittèrent tous les trois la salle de classe. Marinette tapota sur l'épaule d'Alya pour lui demander si elle avait vu ce qui venait de se passer. Elle acquiesça. C'était bizarre. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils rapprochés ? se demanda la brunette.

Le trio s'arrêta dans une boulangerie pour acheter des bonbons. Ce fut en rigolant qu'ils se partagèrent le paiement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, grand sourire, discutant d'un nouveau jeu. Le téléphone de Nathanaël sonna. Il s'excusa et prit l'appel.

 _Nath' ! Salut ça fait un bail !_

\- Euhm, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _Tu sais que ton grand frère t'aime n'est-ce pas ?_

\- le roux soupira bruyamment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ?

 _Et bien écoute, je te vois avec le grand Adrien Agreste. Alors je me-_

\- C'est non ! Adrien est un ami et je ne ferai rien pour toi ! Tu te démerdes ! et il lui raccrocha au nez.

\- Oula… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le blond, se sentant concerné.

\- Mon frère… Il a besoin d'argent en ce moment et… Enfin c'est compliqué, il s'est pris la tête avec mes parents et maintenant il passe par moi. Et le problème c'est qu'il est là. »

Il balaya les environs, se leva et se retourna pour finalement voir qu'il était un peu plus loin. Il indiqua aux deux garçons qu'il allait le voir et qu'il revenait rapidement. Nino soupira, commentant sur le problème. Il le trouvait sympa le rouquin, dommage que le grand frère vienne tout déranger. Ce dernier remarqua le petit frère arrivé d'un pas assuré, une aura de colère l'entourant. Le roux lui attrapa le col et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il en avait assez d'être le bouc émissaire de son aîné.

« Lâche l'affaire, j'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.

\- Mais Nath', on est frère, tu me dois bien ça.

\- En quoi ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour moi. Ah si ! Tu me mêles à tes problèmes. Alors arrêtes de prendre contact avec moi ! il sortit son téléphone, alla sur le contact de son frère et le mit sur la liste noir. Maintenant hors de ma vue.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus… Tu as beaucoup changé.

\- Non, j'ai toujours été ainsi. » et il fit demi-tour.

L'aîné aborda un air sombre avant de quitter les lieux. Nathanaël soupira. Il avait le cœur gros. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec sa famille, mais là, ce fut de trop. Lui faire demander de l'argent à Adrien. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec lui et il voulait mettre en l'air une nouvelle amitié ! Il rejoignit les deux garçons et leur sourit.

« Problème réglé. Bon alors, on en était où ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais un comics sur Ladybug et Chat Noir. Je peux voir ? demanda curieux Adrien.

\- Oh c'est vrai ? intervenu Nino, Je veux voir !

\- Oh euhm… Oui bien sûr. » il sourit en rougissant. Il chercha dans son sac son carnet à dessin, le tendit aux deux curieux, puis attendu leur avis. Le métisse intervint le premier : « Attends, c'est Renard ici ?

\- le roux hocha la tête, Oui, j'ai vu des photos de lui où il se trouvait avec le duo. C'est devenu un trio non ?

\- Euhm oui d'après ce que j'ai vu. Attends… » il sortit son téléphone et lui le tendit pour lui montrer une vidéo. Elle montrait Chat Noir et Renard faire une compétition sur la Tour Eiffel. Nathanaël eut un grand sourire en se remémorant la scène. « Alors Chat Noir et Renard sont en compétition ? C'est ce que dit la vidéo.

\- Et bien ça m'en a tout l'air. Si je pouvais les rencontrer tous les deux en même temps, je pourrai te le confirmer.

\- Ca serait une bonne idée pour mon comics. Merci Nino. » Ce dernier lui sourit en retour. Ils continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien ne reçoive un appel de la part de Nathalie pour rentrer chez lui.

.o.o.

Nathanaël marchait dans les rues de Paris par cette soirée froide. Il cacha son nez dans son écharpe, les mains dans les poches. Au moment de tourner, quelque chose l'agrippa, une main posée sur sa bouche, et l'attira dans un coin sombre. Il paniqua. Il ne pourra pas se transformer en Renard et ses partenaires devaient être chez eux. C'était son tour de patrouille et il n'avait pu prévenir Ladybug et Chat Noir qu'il ne pouvait plus se transformer. Alors, il avait quand même choisit de patrouiller au cas où.

Il tenta de regarder en arrière pour démasquer son agresseur lorsqu'il découvrit Alya. Il arrêta de se débattre, lui permettant de le lâcher. Il la regarda incrédule. Que faisait-elle ici à cette heure ? Et pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Elle prit son téléphone et lui montra une vidéo. Une vidéo montrant un akumatisé dévalisant une banque… Il fronça des sourcils. Il lui demanda alors la raison pour laquelle elle lui montrait ceci.

« Il arrivait par ici, et si il y a un témoin, il leur tire dessus avec un pistolet et ils sont paralysés. Et j'ai besoin d'un assistant pour me couvrir le temps que je filme Ladybug, Chat Noir et Renard.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise idée… soupira-t-il. J'ai une question… Tout est retransmit en direct ?

\- Euhm oui… Pourquoi ?

\- Nan pour savoir c'est tout. On pourra nous sauvé si il nous arrive quelque chose. Marinette est au courant que tu fais tout ça ?

\- Oui, je lui ai dit de regarder mon blog. »

Elle lui afficha un grand sourire. Il soupira et accepta de l'accompagner. Si il ne pouvait pas être là pour aider en tant que Renard, il y sera en tant que Nathanaël. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc où les trois garçons étaient un peu plus tôt. Le roux avait mis sa capuche pour se dissimuler plus facilement. A vrai dire, des cheveux aussi rouge que les siens étaient facilement visible de loin. Il avait passé sa mèche gauche derrière son oreille pour avoir une meilleure visibilité. Alya le dévisagea un moment puis se concentra de nouveau sur le super vilain.

« Nathan', tu me dis si je peux le filmer.

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il va nous remarquer tout de suite.

\- Mais non… »

Il lui laissa la place le temps qu'elle filme. Il scruta les horizons pour voir si Ladybug et Chat Noir arrivaient. Ils ne semblaient pas montrer le bout de leur nez. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il aurait pu impressionner Marinette puisqu'elle doit sans doute voir la vidéo… Il vit une tâche rouge à sa gauche. Le roux indiqua à la métisse que son héroïne favorite arrivait. Elle se tourna pour la filmer. La coccinelle se mit à leur hauteur et les regarda perplexe.

« Que faites-vous là ? C'est dangereux ici.

\- Oui je sais bien mais Alya a insisté. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Dans tous les cas, je peux vous dire des informations sur l'akumatisé.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute, il semble calme.

\- Je pense savoir qui c'est… Ce devrait être mon stupide frère. Il a besoin d'argent alors cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait cambriolé une banque. Ensuite, il a une arme à feu paralysant chaque personne touchée. Sachez que mon frère a pris des cours de tir quand il était un peu plus jeune, alors il sait visé.

\- Tu ne saurais pas où se trouve l'akuma ?

\- il réfléchit un instant, Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas quel genre d'objet il pourrait apporter de l'importance. Il est tellement matérialiste qu'il ne sait même pas ce qui est important, comme une famille. » cracha-t-il.

Ladybug le regarda désorientée puis hocha la tête. Elle leur dit de se mettre à l'abris le temps qu'elle s'occupe de tout ça. Chat Noir ne tarda pas. Mais aucune apparition de Renard. Alya fit la moue. Elle qui voulait le revoir et bien c'était loupé. Elle regarda vers Nathanaël qui regardait le combat intensément. Il cherchait une quelconque faiblesse de là où il était.

Soudain, l'akumatisé se dirigea vers eux. Il prit la brune en otage. Ce fut tellement rapide qu'ils étaient sous le choc. Le roux se tourna vers son frère, le fixant. Il se mit entre le duo et l'ennemi. Il retira sa capuche pour lui dévoiler son identité.

« Lâche-la Baptiste. Elle n'a rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire.

\- Ah ! Nathanaël. Tu me fais finalement l'honneur de ta présence ? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit ? Je suis riche maintenant ! Je n'ai plus besoin que tu me prêtes de l'argent. Je peux même te rembourser !

\- Je n'en veux pas de ton argent malhonnête. Tu aurais pu être un homme respectable mais à chaque fois que tu commences à faire un de tes plans foireux soit tu te retrouves endetté ou en prison. Reprends-toi bon sang ! Je suis plus jeune que toi mais tu es pire qu'un enfant de quatre ans !

\- Euh… Nathanaël… Je ne pense pas que ce soit-

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper du cas de cet idiot. »

Il s'approcha de son frère alors qu'il lui menaçait de tirer sur la fille qu'il tenait. Il sentit son kwami s'agiter devant la situation. Non, il n'allait pas laisser Alya se faire toucher. C'était son devoir de super héros de l'aider. Même s'il n'avait pas les pouvoirs de Renard, il restait tout de même le héros. Le troisième arrivant.

Le voleur pointa l'arme sur son frère. Il s'arrêta alors jusqu'à sentir le métal glacé sur son front. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. S'il pouvait faire gagner du temps à Ladybug et Chat Noir, il se sacrifierait. Du côté des deux héros, la demoiselle ne comprenait pas la réaction du roux. Pourquoi agir de la sorte ? C'était trop dangereux ! Alors que le blond savait pourquoi il faisait tout cela.

« Ma Lady, il va falloir agir vite ! Nathanaël nous fait gagner du temps pour que nous puissions trouver une opportunité.

\- Comment as-tu-

\- il la coupa. Intuition ma Lady. Vite ! »

Elle recula et fit son Lucky Charm. Elle devait se dépêcher. La solution trouvée, elle demanda à Chat Noir de l'aider pour la réalisation de son plan. Le roux, lui, continua de critiquer son frère, lui faire comprendre qu'il faisait une grave erreur. Le héros noir arriva sur la gauche et lui donna un coup de pied. Il lâcha Alya. Nathanaël récupéra la demoiselle et ils coururent en lieu sûr. Il se pencha vers elle, inquiet.

« Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

\- Oui oui… Merci Nathan… »

Il lui sourit gentiment. Elle commença à le trouver cool. Le concerné se retourna pour voir Ladybug déchirer le portefeuille de son frère et purifier l'akuma. Alors c'était cet objet auquel il tenait le plus ? Il aborda un air sombre. Il sentit la main de la métisse sur son épaule, comme pour le réconforter. Tout redevint comme avant.

« Il faut croire que Renard n'a pas pu venir. J'ai tenté de le contacter mais impossible de le joindre. murmura la brunette.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas ma Lady. Il nous a aidés à sa façon. » il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle rigola et s'éclipsa rapidement, suivit de près par Chat Noir. Nathanaël regarda son frère qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions puis détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Alya. Il l'invita à la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle. 'Au cas où' lui avait-il expliqué.

Ce fut une dur journée pour lui. S'occuper de tout ceci sans supers pouvoirs… En espérant que Papillon les laissera tranquille le temps que Yezull récupère. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il regarda son reflet dans la fenêtre.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas assez bon pour être Renard… »

Son kwami surgit en face de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Non, il n'allait pas le laisser penser ce genre de choses ! Il sentait la colère monter en lui.

« Si ! Tu mérites d'être Renard ! Et je suis bien placé pour juger. Si je t'ai choisi ce n'est pas pour rien Nathanaël. Tu es réfléchis et tu arrives à garder le contrôle sur des situations différentes. J'en ai encore eu la preuve aujourd'hui ! Tu n'as peut-être pas eu le pouvoir de te transformer mais tu es resté égal à toi-même. Tu as aidé Ladybug et Chat Noir à ta façon. Tu étais Renard, mais sans le costume. »

Il resta surpris un moment avant d'afficher un sourire tendre. Oui… Il était Renard. Avec ou sans pouvoirs. Il remercia le petit être pour sa franchise… Et pour lui avoir remonté le moral. Il se sentait utile pour une fois…

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini... Snifouille...**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, je serai contente d'avoir vos avis ;)**

 **Gwena'**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Et voici le chapitre 3 ! Je tenais à vous remercier de suivre cette fanfiction d'aussi près, ça me fait énormément plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout autant que le reste. Je vous laisse la lecture...**

* * *

Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis ce jour, tout c'était très bien passé. Yezull récupérait doucement tout son pouvoir et dans un jour ou deux Nathanaël pourra se transformer de nouveau. Il avait continué à être silencieux sur son problème et avait fait ses rondes à sa façon. Vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de problèmes, tout allait pour le mieux.

Samedi, il prit ses affaires d'artistes et décida d'aller aux jardins des Tuileries pour trouver l'inspiration. Arrivé sur les lieux, il prit son carnet et commença à faire des croquis de ce qui l'entouraient. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut Adrien poser. Il devait encore faire des photos pour son père. Ca ne devait pas être de tout repos d'être le fils d'un grand styliste. Son crayon glissa sur la page vierge et lorsqu'il termina l'esquisse, il obtenu le blond. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il dessina Nino à ses côtés, puis Alya avec Marinette. Il laissa son imagination vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'il termine le croquis avec lui dedans. Pouvait-il se considéré comme membre du groupe d'amis ? Non pas encore… Il avait toujours été plus ou moins seul, et pourtant, il ressentait pour la première fois le besoin d'intégrer un groupe, avoir une identité, une appartenance.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu une personne s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce fut lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir ce qui l'entourait qu'il remarqua le blond. Il lui afficha un grand sourire. Nathanaël resta un moment déstabilisé puis le lui rendit.

« Je t'ai vu de loin, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais te passer le bonjour durant ma pause.

\- C'est gentil de ta part. Je n'osais pas te déranger.

\- Tu dessines ? Tu veux bien me montrer ? »

Il rougit brutalement et refusa catégoriquement en secouant la tête. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer ce dessin… C'était beaucoup trop gênant. Il serra le carnet contre son torse. Adrien rigola. Voir le roux dans cet état était plutôt marrant. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le mettre à l'aise.

« Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas me moquer. C'est quoi ? Un dessin de nos trois héros ? Ou se pourrait-il que ce soit moi que tu ais dessiné ?

\- il rougit encore plus. Non ! Euhm non et oui. Enfin, oui, mais non. il balbutia encore plus.

\- le blond rit, Alors ? Tu me le montres ce dessin ? »

Nathanaël baissa la tête tout en lui tendant son calepin. Adrien le prit et commença à le regarder. Il fut surpris de se voir dessiné avec tous ses amis. Il vit le roux dans un coin. Pourquoi s'être dessiné un peu à part ? Il a dû se faire en dernier, se demandant s'il pouvait être dessus. Il remarqua que sur l'esquisse, Marinette regardait vers lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Il leva les yeux vers Nathanaël qui regardait ses pieds.

« Tu es devenu aussi rouge que tes cheveux. » le charia-t-il. Il lui rendit son carnet, tout sourire. « C'est très beau. Tu dessines vraiment bien.

\- M-merci… » murmura-t-il.

Adrien fut rappelé pour retourner poser. Il salua le roux en se levant. Ce dernier acquiesça puis se leva à son tour. Il allait peut-être continué ce dessin, peut-être le colorier. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'un cri retentit suivit d'un rire malsain. Nathanaël se cacha, rangea un peu mieux ses affaires et regarda son kwami sortir de sa veste.

« Tu peux me changer ?

\- Oui, tu peux compter sur moi ! Mais tu auras moins de temps devant toi.

\- Ok… Yezull transforme-moi ! »

Une lumière orangée se manifesta. Une montée de pouvoir l'enivra. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Il se sentait tellement bien. Il retrouva ses sens en tant que Renard. Son ouï fine lui fit entendre « Plagg, transforme-moi ! » Il comprit alors que Chat Noir était sur les lieux. Il se précipita vers les cris et au même moment, le blond débarqua.

« Ca fait un bail que l'on ne s'était pas vu rouquin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué et long à expliquer. Mais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je te dirai.

\- Ok ! Bon alors qu'est-ce que Papillon nous offre aujourd'hui ?

\- Un clown ? » il frissonna.

Ce n'était pas comme si il en avait peur… Mais, l'akumatisé était plus qu'effrayant. Renard recula d'un pas, affichant une mine de dégoût. Il n'aimait pas ça… Il leva les yeux pour voir Ladybug arriver. Comme d'habitude, elle dégageait une confiance en elle immense. Lorsqu'elle se mit à leur hauteur, elle regarda le roux avec de grands yeux.

« Et bien Renard, où étais-tu passé la dernière fois ?

\- J'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques… Je m'en excuses encore. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, nous avons un akuma à purifier. »

Ils approuvèrent puis se concentrèrent sur l'ennemi en l'attirant vers eux. Ils entendirent les personnes s'agrouper pour les filmer et les voir en action. Le roux soupira. Il fallait sécuriser le périmètre… Il se tourna, laissant ses arrières à Chat Noir et Ladybug, le temps de les faire partir. Il s'approcha de la foule, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Je vous prie d'aller vous mettre à l'abris. Ceci est pour votre sécurité. »

Mais il n'était écouté que d'une oreille. Des « Han ! C'est Renard ! » « Regarde par ici ! » « Il est trop classe ! » émanaient de part et autre. Il claqua la langue sur son palet, serra ses poings. Il devait garder son calme mais ces personnes n'avaient même plus peur des méchants parce que : « Ladybug et Chat Noir s'en occupent ! Il n'y a rien de dangereux ! » Il fronça des sourcils et haussa le ton.

« Vous allez tous m'écouter ! Vous nous gênez ! On ne peut pas se battre et vous protéger en même temps ! Maintenant déguerpissez ! »

Il avait crié sur la dernière phrase. Tout le monde s'était tu, regardant vers lui, les yeux exorbités. La colère retombant, il sentit quelque chose derrière lui. Un frisson le parcourra. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'akumatisé. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de pied au niveau de la tête qu'il tenta d'arrêter avec son bras gauche. Il fut propulsé plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il percute un arbre. Sa vision se troubla. Non, il devait rester éveiller. Il devait se battre. Il chercha Ladybug et Chat Noir du regard. Ces derniers se relevaient difficilement. Cet akuma était encore plus fort que les précédents. Et là, le travail d'équipe était important. Les civils s'éparpillèrent pour se réfugier en lieux sûrs et pourtant, il eut de plus en plus de personnes métamorphosées en clown.

Il tenta de se relever mais il s'écroula sous son propre poids. Il grimaça. Son bras était douloureux. Malgré le fait que leur combinaison était indestructible, il sentait la douleur traverser son corps. Il entendit les deux héros dire que l'akuma était beaucoup trop fort pour eux. Mais s'ils laissaient le méchant gagner, leur Miraculous… Il prit sur lui et se leva avec l'aide de son bouclier. Il plaça correctement ses pieds, se concentra. Oublier la douleur. Il inspira profondément puis se lança vers l'ennemi.

Le trio fut synchronisé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le clown. L'homme tourna sur lui-même et expulsa les héros d'une main de maître. Derrière cet adversaire, ils pouvaient ressentir la joie de Papillon. S'ils continuaient sur cette voie, ils allaient perdre. Le roux se tourna vers ses alliés, au sol.

« On va sonner la retraite. Il est trop fort pour qu'on s'occupe de lui sans plan.

\- Mais ! Et les civils ? contredit Ladybug.

\- On fera avec ! » déclara Chat Noir.

Il se leva, attrapa la main de la demoiselle et fila avec elle, suivit de près par Renard. Ils prirent de la hauteur, pouvant voir l'akumatisé de là où ils étaient. Marinette se mit en tailleur, rageant. Ils n'avaient jamais perdu un combat ! Jamais ! Et là, pour on ne savait quelle raison, il était plus fort. Comment leur ennemi juré avait-il gagné en puissance ? Il n'était pas censé être aussi bon. Les deux garçons sentaient la frustration de l'héroïne mais ils devaient faire avec. Parfois, la défaite a du bon.

« Il me faut du papier et un crayon… » murmura le roux, regardant avec anxiété la scène.

Mais il n'avait rien sur lui. En tant que Nathanaël, il en avait… Il sentit la main de Chat Noir sur son épaule. Il le regarda avec insistance. Ses yeux voulaient dire : « Vas-y. ». Il hocha la tête et descendit de l'immeuble. Ladybug leva les yeux vers le blond, perplexe. Il lui sourit et regarda vers l'ennemi.

« Fais-lui confiance, il revient dans peu de temps avec ce qui faut.

\- Avec quoi ? elle se releva.

\- Avec un carnet et un crayon. » elle se tourna vers Renard qui était déjà là. Il s'assit et griffonna sur le calepin. Lorsqu'il eût fini, il le tendit à ses coéquipiers. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, son akuma doit être dans son nœud papillon. Il peut voir tout ce qui l'entoure non ? Je pense que sa vue est relier aux autres clowns qu'il a transformé.

\- Un peu comme M. Pigeon. détermina Chat Noir.

\- Exacte. Donc il faudrait pouvoir lui priver de sa vue. Dans les jeux, on fait appel à la bombe fumigène mais je ne pense pas que nous en ayons sous la main. C'est pour cela que j'aimerai que tu fasses un Lucky Charm maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Mais si je fais ça et qu'on ne réfléchit pas assez-

\- Je sais. Si c'est-ce qui arrive, on fera avec. Tu t'éclipseras pour reprendre l'énergie qui te faudra. On s'occupera du reste. il fronça des sourcils. J'ai confiance en toi Ladybug. Je sais qu'on y arrivera parce que nous sommes une équipe. Rien ne pourra nous arrêter dans notre mission. Protéger Paris quoi qu'il arrive. il se leva. Je me sacrifierai le premier et si ce n'est pas assez, je compte sur toi Chat Noir. Ladybug est la seule qui puisse purifier les akumas.

\- Compte sur moi Renard ! » déclara le blond.

Elle tenta de les contredire mais ils étaient déjà près mentalement. Oui, elle devait elle aussi croire en eux. Elle esquissa un sourire puis se leva. Elle lança son yo-yo dans les airs et fit apparaître un sifflet. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Que faire avec ça ? Elle se tourna vers ses collègues pour demander de l'aide. Nathanaël regarda de plus près l'objet.

« Ce ne serait pas un sifflet pour chien ? il arqua un sourcil. Euhm… Tu ne peux pas voir quelque chose avec ta vision ?

\- Je vais essayer… »

Elle se concentra et scruta l'horizon. Les personnes transformées furent sélectionner… Elle ne comprenait pas. Devait-elle se mettre au milieu et siffler dans l'objet pour attirer les chiens jusqu'à eux ? Non… Ce serait bizarre. Elle sentait le regard insistant des garçons sur elle. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers eux.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que je dois faire…

\- Essaie. Si tu ne tentes pas, on ne pourra pas sauver l'akumatisé. » rassura Chat Noir.

Elle inspira un grand coup puis sauta du haut de l'immeuble et arriva au centre des Invalides. Elle porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et souffla dedans. Les deux héros sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la demoiselle. Les clown tout autour d'eux s'écroulèrent. L'akumatisé, lui, tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne recevait plus la fréquence, il ne pouvait plus voir ce que les autres voyaient. Renard et Chat Noir profitèrent de ce moment de déstabilisation pour l'attaquer ensemble. Ils le mirent au sol rapidement, le blond attrapa le nœud papillon et le lança vers Ladybug qui continuait de siffler. Elle le récupéra et le déchira. L'akuma s'envola mais fut rapidement purifié.

« Bye bye petit papillon. elle sourit en regardant vers le ciel puis fit tout revenir comme avant.

\- Bien joué ! » ils se tapèrent dans les mains, ravis de leur exploit.

Le Miraculous de Marinette sonna et elle partit rapidement. Chat Noir et Renard se tournèrent vers les personnes, les aidant à se relever. Une fois fait, ils s'éclipsèrent. Le roux s'apprêtait à se caché lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le blond. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et lui proposa d'aller se balader un peu. Il n'avait pas utilisé son Cataclysme alors il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. En hauteur, surplombant une nouvelle fois les jardins des Tuileries, il commença à questionner l'artiste.

« Euhm, Renard. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as soudainement accepté de devenir un héros.

\- 'Soudainement' ? Euhm… Et bien pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Pourquoi ? Toi ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Si… En partit… Euh, il est vrai que ma raison première fut d'être aux côtés de Ladybug.

\- Comment ça ? Tu aimes Ladybug ?

\- Elle est tellement classe ! Parfaite ! Elle donnerait tout pour sauver les autres à son péril. Elle est si belle, si amusante, si gentille.

\- Oui je sais ce que c'est d'aimer… murmura tristement le roux.

\- Tu aimes quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en sachant déjà la réponse.

\- J'aimais. Enfin là je tente de l'oublier. Je me suis fait jeter.

\- il le regarda surpris, Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'es déclaré ? Il faut beaucoup de courage pour avouer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime…

\- Ça va bientôt faire trois semaines. Et oui, beaucoup. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, j'ai cru qu'on m'immolait sur place. C'est affreux comme sensation… »

Un beep résonna. Le roux lui sourit et le salua. Chat Noir se leva et quitta les lieux rapidement. La séance photo était encore à terminer. Renard, lui, décida de rentrer chez lui. Il parcourait la ville sur les toits, utilisant l'incroyable force de ses jambes. Il arriva sur un balcon où une fille lisait tranquillement. Elle sursauta en criant. La demoiselle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le roux. Il rigola, gêné, et s'excusa de lui avoir fait peur. Il fut surprit lorsqu'il vit Rose, sa camarade de classe. Il resta immobile un moment et la vit s'approcher, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Tu es Renard n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euhm… Oui. Et tu es ?

\- Rose ! Je m'appelle Rose ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! elle lui attrapa la main et la secoua de haut en bas, Je te remercie de sauver notre tendre ville !

\- Ah euh… De rien, je fais mon devoir. Et puis je sais que si d'autres personnes en avait le pouvoir ils feraient comme nous. il lui sourit gentiment.

\- Ouah ! C'est incroyable, tu as même un dialogue de super héros ! C'est super ! Je peux te prendre en photo ?

\- J'imagine que les gens qui me voient ne me demande pas si je suis d'accord alors ne te gêne pas Rose. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à côté de lui pour se prendre en photo avec lui. Elle remarqua qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle. Cinq centimètres tout au plus. Elle prit son portable et le mit en selfie pour capturer le moment. Il s'excusa et quitta rapidement les lieux pour rentrer chez lui. La blonde, de son côté, était ravie. Elle avait l'intention de montrer cette photo à Alya et Juleka, puis regarda son téléphone. Était-ce une bonne idée ? Même si connaître leur identité serait génial, elle respectait ce secret. Et ce qu'elle avait sous la main était un indice vers son identité. Il était un poil plus grand qu'elle, de magnifiques yeux turquoise et des cheveux roux adorables. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça… Elle sourit puis éteignit son téléphone pour ensuite retourner à sa lecture.

Renard, lui, était un peu indécis. Entre Rose qui a agi comme une fan et Marinette qui fut seulement étonnée. Il entra dans sa chambre et se dé-transforma. Il se tourna vers Yezull et le regarda inquiet. Le kwami l'interrogea sur son malaise.

« Et bien… Je ne sais pas… J'aurai espéré que Marinette soit un peu plus fan de moi en tant que Renard.

\- Tu sais Nath', si elle n'a pas réagi c'est qu'elle doit aimer quelqu'un dans un premier temps.

\- il le fixa avec un air douloureux, Oui, je sais qu'elle aime une personne, mais… Voilà…

\- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es mal. Ne penses plus à elle gamin… C'est mieux pour toi. Et crois moi, j'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps pour me permettre de dire ça. »

Il hocha simplement la tête et s'assit à son bureau. Il avait des devoirs à faire et il allait se dépêcher. Yezull, lui, se balada entre les peintures et s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre-elles. La majorité de ses œuvres sont des représentations, mais celle-ci est très différentes. Tout ce qui était représenté avait des formes étranges. De l'abstrait. Il la regarda de plus près. Le dernier Renard était un grand peintre aujourd'hui reconnu. Il s'est battu pour les droits de l'Homme face à l'anarchie que la deuxième guerre mondiale avait offert à l'Espagne. Ici, elle représentait un désespoir sans fond. Un tourbillon de sentiments négatifs. Elle a dû être peinte après que Nathanaël se soit déclaré à Marinette. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à s'en remettre…

.o.o.

Le lundi matin, le roux fut abordé par Rose, tout sourire. Elle était toujours pleine de vie et adorable avec chaque personne autour d'elle. Juleka était sa meilleure amie, avec qui elle partageait tout. Ils étaient désignés comme trinôme pour leur devoir de physique-chimie. Ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pendant midi où ils élaborèrent les titres et distribuèrent les tâches de chacun. Nathanaël fut plutôt étonné que la blonde n'ait pas parlé de Renard. Mais dans la discussion, Juleka aborda le sujet :

« Au fait Rose, tu as vu à quoi ressemblait le nouveau héros ?

\- Oui, on ne parle que de lui sur internet, pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai vu à l'action hier. Avec Ladybug et Chat Noir, ils se sont occupés d'un homme transformé en un horrible clown. J'en ai encore des frissons.

\- Tu aimes bien les choses qui font peur Juleka. elle lui sourit amusée.

\- Oui s'est vrai. » elles rirent en cœur.

Elle ne lui avait même pas montrée cette photo. Peut-être avait-elle choisis de la garder pour elle ? Il commençait à se poser des questions. La sonnerie retentit le poussant à sortir de ses pensées et à se décider d'aller en cours. Il écoutait à peine le cours, gribouillant quelques dessins. À la place de Marinette, c'était des croquis de Rose. Ça lui triturait l'esprit qu'elle n'est dit à personne qu'elle l'avait vu sous sa forme de héros. Il laissa vagabonder ses yeux turquoises vers ses camarades de classe puis se stoppa à la vue de la blonde. Son sourire était toujours présent. Elle semblait toujours heureuse. Elle sentit son regard et se tourna vers lui. Elle lui fit un petit signe de main. Il rougit, prit sur le fait, et lui rendit son geste. Il détourna rapidement les yeux pour retourner à ses gribouillis. Rose se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et chuchota :

« Nathan' est trop choupi quand il rougit.

\- Tu es vraiment accroc à tout ce qui est mignon.

\- Oui. » elle pouffa doucement, se concentrant de nouveau sur le cours.

.o.o.

C'était son jour de patrouille. Il parcourait les toits de Paris tranquillement, sentant le vent frais agresser son visage. Alors qu'il admirait l'horizon, regardant les lumières magnifiques s'élever dans tout Paris, une voix le sortit de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête, cherchant à qui cela appartenait. Le roux fut surpris de voir sa camarade de classe dehors par cette fraîcheur. Même si elle était sur son balcon. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était près de chez elle et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il s'approcha doucement, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Que fais un de nos super héros adoré dans les parages ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- C'est à mon tour de patrouiller, mais cette soirée est plutôt calme. » lui apprit-il.

Elle le dévisagea un moment avant de lui demander de l'attendre ici. Il resta planté là, perplexe. Le roux attendit un peu avant de la voir revenir avec une écharpe blanche. Elle la lui tendit rougissant légèrement mais gardant un sourire magnifique. Il ne savait que faire. Voulait-elle lui prêter ce cache-nez ? À lui ? Il la regarda un peu perdu et la blonde soupira bruyamment.

« Prends-la. Tu dois avoir froid par ce temps. Ça s'est plutôt rafraîchit.

\- J-je… il balbutia, Je ne peux pas accepter. Elle est à toi non ?

\- Oui et c'est pour ça que je te la propose. Je ne voudrais pas que la ville soit plongée dans le chaos juste parce que môsieur le Renard n'a pas pris de quoi se couvrir. » elle faisait de l'humour. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec elle. Il grommela en prenant l'écharpe et détourna du regard en la mettant. « Merci Rose…

\- Y a pas de quoi ! Et merci de t'être souvenu de mon prénom. »

Ils rougirent tous les deux. Le roux recula doucement et lui dit qu'il devait y aller. Il la salua et rejoignit des toits plus élevés. Il sentait son corps bouillonner. Mince, maintenant il avait trop chaud. Il fourra son nez dans le tissu et sentit l'odeur de la blonde l'enivrer. Il rougit encore plus. Il s'arrêta, posa une main sur une des cheminées et blottit l'autre contre son cœur. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour qu'il arrête de battre aussi fort. Il était perdu. Était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ou était-ce juste parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu un peu de gentillesse ? Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, dont les étoiles étaient cachées par les nuages. Le flou était beaucoup trop important pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il ressentait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres puis il se remit en route pour balayer la ville.

Pendant ce temps, Rose se retourna après avoir regardé le héros quitter son balcon. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir aider. Elle rentra dans quelqu'un et fit un pas en arrière en s'excusant. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit son père. Il arborait un air sévère, fronça des sourcils. La blonde se donnait beaucoup de mal pour éviter son géniteur de peur qu'il ne la frappe. Il était un peu violent lorsqu'il buvait un peu trop. Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois et tenta de retourner à l'intérieur. Il la retenu par le bras. Elle se crispa. Son cœur battait fort, elle ressentait de la peur. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Renard soit là, mais il était loin maintenant et elle allait devoir faire avec. Elle ferma les yeux.

.o.o.

Nathanaël fixait ce pansement qu'elle portait. Elle ne le portait pas hier lorsqu'il l'avait vu. La blonde avait dit qu'elle avait tenté d'arrêter ses deux frères de se battre et qu'elle s'était prise un coup. Juleka la regardait inquiète depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle semblait savoir quelque chose… Le roux se demandait s'il devait se satisfaire de cette raison. Il tournoya son crayon dans sa main droite, appuyant sa tête dans sa paume gauche. Le cours se déroulait normalement mais dans la tête du jeune homme, c'était loin d'être calme. Il y avait tellement de questions qui l'enivraient. Il ne savait pas par laquelle il devait commencer et il savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir des réponses aussi facilement. Peut-être que la blonde allait avoir une petite visite ce soir…

La sonnerie des fins des cours retentit et il se leva rapidement de sa chaise, rassemblant toutes ses affaires. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il fut interpelé par Adrien et Nino. Mince. Il se tourna vers eux, interrogateur. Ils lui proposèrent de passer un peu de temps ensemble le temps que la limousine ne vienne enlever le blondinet comme avait déclaré le métisse. Il haussa négligemment les épaules. Quelques minutes n'allaient pas être de trop. Ce n'était pas comme-ci Rose était en danger ou quoi que ce soit. Même si elle était blessée, elle avait sans doute dit la vérité.

Il discuta donc avec les deux garçons, rigolant sur les blagues de Nino et l'injustice entourant Adrien. Mais soudain, il ressentit son estomac se nouer. Il fronça des sourcils. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et un gros. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sentit ça ce matin ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Une chose était sûre. C'était à propos de Rose. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, inventant une excuse quelconque et s'éclipsa. Il avait suffisamment mal pour comprendre qu'elle était en danger. Il se précipita dans un coin, regarda aux alentours, sortit son kwami.

« Yezull, transforme-moi ! »

Il sauta de toit en toit pour arriver jusqu'à chez elle. Il atterrit sur le balcon, se concentrant sur les sons. Il devait faire le vide. Ne penser à rien. Il devait ignorer les bruits. Toutes les nuisances qui l'entouraient. Il perçut de plus en plus ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. Il discernait une dispute. Non… Une personne ayant une voix masculine criant sur quelqu'un. La colère était incroyable. Il ressentait toute la haine. Il s'approcha sans bruit. Même ses pas étaient inaudibles. Il entendit un son semblable à une claque. Il se raidit. Une femme entra dans l'appartement, aperçut la scène et commença à crier.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je divorce ! Je te mets à la rue ! Tu te démerdes pour te trouver un logement ! Tu avais dit que tu arrêtais l'alcool et il se trouve que j'ai eu tort de croire en toi. Maintenant, déguerpit le plancher, je ne veux pas que tu lèves encore une seule fois la main sur ma fille ! Tu as bien compris ? Disparais de sa vie ! De notre vie ! »

Une vague de rage empara l'homme qui quitta les lieux rapidement. La mère se précipita vers sa fille caressant ses cheveux, tentant de la consoler. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça finalement… Mais il devait rester sur ses gardes. L'homme était rempli de haine et de vengeance. Il était devenu une proie facile pour Papillon. Il décida de le filer en hauteur. Alors que le père de Rose tourna à une intersection, la rage l'emparant, il shoota dans une poubelle. De là où il était, Renard pu discerner un papillon noir se faufilé vers l'adulte et le toucher. Son alliance. Il se transforma sous ses yeux. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa femme. Voilà pourquoi il avait un aussi mauvais pressentiment… Il allait s'en prendre à sa famille… À Rose…

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour le moment. Je suis déjà sur le chapitre 4 ne vous en faites pas !**

 **Gwena'**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut à tous ! Enfin le chapitre 4 sort ! Avant que vous ne lisiez la suite je voulais répondre au commentaire d'une gentille demoiselle, héhé**

 **louve noirargent :** **Ce n'est pas bien grave, merci de lire ma fanfiction ça me fait énormément plaisir. Ravie qu'elle te plaise alors ! Si j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup ! Haha, je ne fais que sous-entendre que Picasso puisse être un ancien Renard, mais merci. Et non ne t'en fais pas je ne l'arrête pas, je travaille dur sur celle-ci.**

 **Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nathanaël vit le père de famille akumatisé se diriger vers l'appartement où il vivait pour exercer sa vengeance. Il le sentait mal… Très mal. La mère de Rose l'avait mis à la porte et dû à sa colère, Papillon en a profité. Il se précipita vers le balcon et toqua à la porte fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas que la blonde soit blessée. Pas de réponse. Il insista. Ce fut alors une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui lui ouvrit. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un super héros chez elle. Un peu perdue, elle lui demanda la raison de sa présence.

« Votre mari est victime du Papillon ! J'aimerai que vous emmeniez vos enfants à l'abris.

\- Renard ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la mère de famille pour apercevoir Rose, une main sur sa joue gauche.

\- Ton père est fortement en colère et doit sans aucun doute réclamer vengeance. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous fasse de mal alors je vous en prie, mettez-vous en lieu sûr. Je vais m'occuper de le retenir.

\- Rose se précipita vers lui et lui agrippa le bras, Je t'en prie ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Il est juste un peu violent lorsqu'il boit, ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne !

\- Tu te trompes Rose, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal mais le sauver. » il lui sourit gentiment et déposa une main sur sa tête, la lui caressant doucement.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux intenses puis rougit face à ce geste si affectif. Il reprit son air sérieux et demanda une nouvelle fois à la famille de la blonde de se mettre à l'abri. Il les vit attraper leur manteau et se diriger vers les escaliers de secours, se doutant qu'il allait passer par la porte d'entrer. Au moment où Rose commença à descendre, elle se stoppa et jeta un coup d'œil à Renard, inquiète. Il lui sourit, lui demanda de lui faire confiance. Elle acquiesça et rejoignit sa mère et ses frères en bas.

Le roux soupira. Il tapota sur son bracelet et le positionna pour appeler quelqu'un. Il savait que c'était le tour de patrouille de Ladybug, il faudra juste contacter le plus rapidement Chat Noir. La demoiselle répondit rapidement, surprise. Il lui expliqua la situation et lui indiqua le lieu. Il raccrocha.

« Maintenant, je vais appeler Chat Noir et- »

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut propulser dix mètres plus loin. Il passa au travers d'une fenêtre de l'immeuble d'en face. Sa combinaison indestructible le protégea des débris, mais il eut une coupure au visage. Son vol plané s'arrêta lorsqu'il rencontra un mur. Il glissa le long de celui-ci, sentant la douleur le traverser. Une personne se précipita vers lui, inquiète et étonnée. Elle l'aida à se relever, reçu de bref remerciement avant de le voir repartir par là où il était arrivé.

Se propulsant avec sa force, il fit un salto avant et écrasa son pied sur la tête de l'akumatisé. Il s'était retourné rapidement et stoppa le coup à l'aide de ses avants bras. Nathanaël fit grincer ses dents. Il était impuissant seul. Et Ladybug qui tardait à venir… Il n'avait même pas pu contacter Chat Noir. Il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à sa cheville. L'homme le souleva avec une force monumentale et l'envoya valser contre la balustrade. Il s'approcha du blesser et allait lui asséner un coup sur la tête lorsqu'un fil vint s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et le tirer sur le côté.

Renard releva la tête, voyant la brunette enfin présente. Il porta son regard vers son bracelet et tenta d'appeler le blond. L'ennemi était distrait par l'arrivée triomphante de Ladybug. Un bip se faisait entendre, puis un autre et enfin le troisième. Il laissa un message, se doutant que le félin n'était pas transformé. Il se redressa et alla en soutien auprès de la demoiselle. Il lui apprit que l'akuma était dans son alliance. Mais il était incroyablement fort… Sa puissance était impressionnante. Comment vaincre un adversaire de la sorte ? Il réfléchit à plusieurs possibilités mais comme à chaque fois, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il tenta alors de se calmer. Ladybug utilisait toujours son Lucky Charm non ? Si ils voulaient gagner, il allait falloir l'utiliser. Le Cataclysme de Chat Noir allait peut-être être utile lui aussi… Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder, il fallait juste occuper l'ennemi pendant ce lapse de temps.

Soudain, la coccinelle se prit un coup qui la fit valser plus loin. Renard hurla son nom avant de se retourner brutalement vers l'homme pour l'attaquer. Elle allait se relever sans lui. Il le savait au fond de lui. Il lui donna un coup au visage mais son adversaire l'arrêta. Ce dernier allait lui donner un direct du droit mais le roux le stoppa à l'aide de son bouclier. Oui il était fort, très fort. Mais son arme était très résistante. Il le poussa en arrière et lui écrasa l'objet dans la figure. L'akumatisé recula, se tenant le nez avec douleur, tête baissée. Il commençait enfin à prendre le dessus ! Mais il devait rester sur ses gardes.

Il se précipita sur lui, le bouclier le protégeant mais l'utilisant aussi comme arme offensive. Il le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le mur. Il le bloqua un moment avant que son adversaire ne réagisse. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de pied au niveau de ses genoux le déstabilisant sur place. L'homme le poussa et tenta de lui infliger des dégâts avec son poing mais il rencontra le métal du bouclier. Nathanaël était à genou, essayant de repousser la force phénoménale de l'akumatisé.

« Besoin d'un coup de pa-patte ?

\- Il était temps ! Je commençais à m'impatienter !

\- Et bien on est tous réunis ! déclara Ladybug, se posant sur le balcon. Tu as fait du bon boulot Renard, retiens-le encore un peu… Lucky Charm ! »

Elle lança son yo-yo dans les airs et reçu une sphère de colle. Elle comprit rapidement le concept. Le bloquer. Mais comment ? Elle analysa les environs. Elle regarda Chat Noir et Renard. Le Cataclysme allait être utile. Elle donna les instructions rapidement et ils s'exécutèrent. Le roux le poussa jusqu'à la rambarde à l'aide de son bouclier puis le blonde la cassa avec sa technique. L'homme tomba en arrière et s'écrasa sur le balcon du dessous. Ladybug lança la balle sur lui qui l'immobilisa. Elle s'approcha et prit l'alliance, la brisant, puis purifia l'akuma qui s'envolait. L'ennemi se dé-transforma et tout fut remis dans l'ordre. Les deux héros s'éclipsèrent, laissant Renard s'occuper du reste. Il s'accroupit et fixa l'homme dans les yeux.

« Ne levez plus jamais la main sur Rose, où cette fois-ci, je m'occuperai sérieusement de vous.

\- il se crispa, Est-ce une menace ? Si c'est le-

\- Oui s'en est une. Rose est une fille pleine de vie et aimante. Je ne supporterai pas de la voir blessée et détruite à cause d'un homme qui n'assume pas ses difficultés, ses problèmes de santé. Alors reprenez-vous et réconciliez-vous avec votre famille. il se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand le père le retenu.

\- Je… Je vais essayer.

\- N'essayez pas. Faites-le. » et il disparut de derrière les immeubles.

.o.o.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les événements et Rose semblait beaucoup plus heureuse à présent. Son père avait commencé un traitement et il travaillait dur pour trouver un nouveau travail. Elle ne venait plus en cours avec un bleu ou un pansement. Nathanaël s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle durant ce lapse de temps. Il discutait plus facilement avec elle et il était moins timide. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient demandé pourquoi il avait une coupure sur la joue gauche même s'il tentait de la cacher avec sa mèche. Adrien connaissait le cause mais il voulait entendre la version du jeune homme. Ce dernier déclara avoir senti quelque chose lui frôler la joue lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, puis la seconde d'après, il saignait. Il n'avait su dire ce qu'était l'objet.

Le jeudi arriva et s'était son jour de patrouille. Il décida de faire un tour près de chez elle pour lui rendre l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait gentiment prêtée. Alors il se tourna vers son kwami et effectua sa transformation. Il sentit la combinaison l'envelopper, la force le gagner. Il aimait cette sensation. Il pouvait protéger ceux qu'il aimait et il l'avait prouvé en aidant Rose. Il regarda le balcon du haut d'un toit, hésitant. Les dernières fois, elle ne s'était pas montrée et il ne voulait pas s'imposer chez elle. Il attendait alors patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle montre le bout de son nez. Il tenait son écharpe blanche entre ses doigts, anxieux.

Son regard s'assombrit doucement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais parfois, il sentait son cœur noir. Il n'avait pas envie de sourire. Il n'avait pas envie de rire. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Si quelqu'un lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas il ne pourrait pas trouver de raisons. Ça lui tombait tout simplement dessus. Il posa ses yeux sur le cache-nez. Il se dit que cela allait être la dernière fois qu'il irait la voir sous cette forme. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Si Papillon apprenait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup… Il ne pourrait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blesser à cause de lui. Il restait dans ces pensées sombres lorsque soudain, une voix le tira de ses rêveries.

« Renard ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Il leva les yeux et découvrit un garçon sur le balcon de l'appartement de Rose. Il était aussi blond qu'elle mais avait les yeux marron. Il était tout sourire, retroussant son nez où ses tâches de rousseurs suivaient le mouvement. Il ne savait que faire… Lui demander si elle était là ? Ou lui dire qu'il allait partir ? … Non il devait rapidement couper les liens qui les reliaient. Il devait lui rendre cette écharpe. Il se leva, empoignant le tissus. Il s'arrêta. Il avait peur. Il aimait la voir heureuse. Et elle avait un autre comportement quand il était Renard. Il veut la connaître un peu plus… Non. Il fallait tout arrêter. Il était déchiré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il resserra son emprise sur l'objet, tremblant, puis s'éclipsa.

Le garçon le regarda partir, intrigué. Ce cache-nez était celui de sa sœur non ? Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle avait à chaque extrémité deux lignes roses. Et en plus, cela faisait environ une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas son écharpe. La porte fenêtre s'ouvrit sur la blonde, appelant son frère à mettre la table. Ce dernier se tourna mais jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les toits. Etait-il vraiment partit ? Il esquissa un sourire puis taquina sa sœur comme à son habitude.

Le roux, lui, filait comme le vent. Il sentait son cœur se serrer. Le vent lui fouettait le visage. Le froid l'agressait. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête ! Et pourtant il le fallait. Il se stoppa et pesta. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Son cœur lui faisait mal. La colère monta en lui et il envoya son poing droit dans un mur. Un enfoncement se créa dû au choc. Il jura. C'était le bazar dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment et pourquoi. Il prit une grande inspiration puis expira doucement. Il devait se contrôler. Il fit vagabonder ses yeux qui se posèrent sur la Tour Eiffel qui surplombait Paris. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir ne se préoccuper de rien. Ne penser qu'à lui-même.

« Et bien, pourquoi tires-tu une tête pareil ? »

Il se tourna rapidement, sur ses gardes, mais se détendu lorsqu'il découvrit Chat Noir, un sourire au coin. Il s'approcha de lui puis posa son regard sur l'écharpe qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le roux le cacha derrière lui, même si s'était trop tard, pour éviter qu'il ne la détaille de trop. Ce dernier arqua le sourcil, faisant suivre son masque dans ce même mouvement, perplexe. Pourquoi réagir ainsi. Il avait eu le temps de voir ces deux lignes roses. Nathanaël soupira. Il s'assit, perdant ses yeux dans les détails de la tour de fer. Le blond le rejoignit, le fixant intensément. Il attendait une réponse à sa question et eut enfin une réponse respectable.

« J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Perdu ne serait pas le bon terme. Je dirais plutôt déchiré. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- le roux le regarda un moment avant de soupirer pour la deuxième fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'étais prêt à lui rendre cette écharpe, à couper tout contact avec elle pour éviter de lui faire du mal… Et je me suis dégonflé.

\- Pourquoi tu veux couper les ponts avec cette fille ? Tu parles de celle dont tu étais amoureux ?

\- Non, c'est une fille qui a été gentille avec moi à de nombreuses reprises… Et je ne veux pas l'impliquer dans des situations hors de contrôle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée… Et c'est ce qui risque de se passer si je reste auprès d'elle sous cette forme.

\- Mais tu pourras toujours sous l'autre forme, celle où tu es civil non ?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bon pour elle… Elle est gentille avec tout le monde et n'essaiera pas de les froisser. Mais-

\- Je te coupe tout de suite. Qui es-tu pour choisir à sa place ? le roux le regarda surpris. C'est à elle de choisir si elle veut te voir sous cette apparence. C'est à elle de choisir si tu es assez bien pour la fréquenter. Alors, ne tire pas de conclusion hâtive. »

Il resta muet. Il ne savait quoi répondre à ça. C'était vrai, tellement vrai et pourtant… Il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. C'était pour la protéger qu'il réfléchissait de la sorte. Etait-ce mal ? Il serra les poings sur ses cuisses. Il se crispa. Il avait mal… Il voulait l'aider, la défendre. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et leva la tête vers son partenaire. Il abordait une mine sérieuse. Il ne montrait pas de pitié ni de tristesse. Il semblait compréhensif. Un sourire s'étira doucement le long des lèvres du félin. Il voulait dire « Je crois en toi. ». Peu importe le choix qu'il fera, ce sera le bon. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il était finalement déterminé. Il se leva, un air sûr gravé sur le visage. Il se tourna vers le blond et lui déclara :

« Je dois te laisser. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. »

Il acquiesça et le regarda filer rapidement. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, un sourire les décorants. Ses yeux fixaient la Tour Eiffel. Il rigola puis se leva. Lui aussi il avait quelques affaires à s'occuper. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à chez Marinette. Il fixa la maison qui semblait pleine de vie.

Le roux regardait encore une fois le balcon, plus déterminé que jamais. Il sauta sur ce dernier et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Il toqua légèrement et se fut le garçon de tout à l'heure qui ouvrit la porte. Il le fixa un moment puis lui sourit, d'un air narquois. Il lui déclara qu'il allait chercher sa sœur alors qu'il n'avait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il rougit en entendant le nom de Rose. Comment avait-il deviné ? Il resta dehors, sentant le stress monter. Il tapota le pied sur le sol, impatient et anxieux. Il allait la voir… Il l'avait pourtant vu aujourd'hui, mais pas assez pour lui.

« Renard ? Tu voulais me voir ? »

Il se tourna vers la douce voix de la blonde. Elle était intriguée et surprise de le voir. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle avait mis une robe pull et des collants bien chaud. Elle portait des lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Des lunettes ? Peut-être n'en portait-elle qu'à certaines occasions ? Il n'arrivait pas à aligner des mots. Il était obnubilé par elle, baissant sa garde. Il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher autant de lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait rougir.

« Euh… Tu… Enfin non… Je… Je… Tiens ! »

Il lui tendit l'écharpe, balbutiant la raison de sa venue. Il était rouge écrevisse, baissant la tête tellement il avait honte. Il était immobile. Il sentait son regard étonné posé sur lui. Il se maudit. Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué de lui parler ? Elle prit le cache-nez doucement, le faisant relever la tête pour voir son visage. Elle abordait une expression douce et chaleureuse. Son sourire le fit fondre. Elle était si belle. Ses grands yeux bleu le regardait lui. Et personne d'autre. Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tu es mignon quand tu rougis. Tu me fais penser à un de mes camarades de classe. »

Il se crispa. Il savait qu'elle parlait de lui. De Nathanaël. Il regarda ailleurs, rigolant jaune. Si elle faisait le rapprochement, il n'allait pas pouvoir aller loin. Puis soudainement, il se souvint de la raison principale de sa présence chez elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se tourna vers elle déterminé. Il la regarda intensément. Il put la voir rougir de gêne.

« Rose. J'aimerai qu'on évite de se revoir.

\- elle le regarda surprise. Comment ça… ? elle semblait déçue.

\- C'est dangereux. Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans ces histoires d'akumas. Je veux que tu vives ta vie d'adolescente comme tu veux et-

\- Et tu sais ce que je veux ? le coupa-t-elle, esquissant un sourire qui lui fit rappeler son frère.

\- N-non… Et c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Pour te le demander. Veux-tu continuer à me voir ? Au risque que tu puisses être en danger, toi et ta famille.

\- Il est vrai que je ne veux pas que ma famille soit blessée mais saches aussi que je ne veux pas perdre un ami. » le cœur de Renard fit un bond lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. « Sauras-tu me protéger ? »

Il fut surpris à cette question. Il hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il en aura le pouvoir mais avec Ladybug et Chat Noir, ils en seront capable. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui souffla : « Je ne peux te le promettre. Mais saches que je ferais tout ce qui est dans mon pouvoir pour te sauver s'il le faut. J'en fais la promesse. » elle lui sourit doucement, heureuse d'entendre ces paroles. Ils avaient fait un choix. Ensemble. Il la protégera, quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue. Le contact le fit frissonner. La chaleur qu'elle lui avait donné parcourait tout son corps. C'était si doux, si délicat. Il rougit. Elle recula, souriant tendrement.

« À la prochaine Renard. »

Et elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Il la vit se diriger vers une autre porte, sans doute sa chambre. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop pour lui. Il se tourna et rejoignit des lieux plus élevés. Le froid qui lui fouettait le visage lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Un sourire béat s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il était heureux. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine, regardant l'horizon. Peut-être était-il tombé amoureux d'elle… Ses sentiments envers Marinette n'était qu'illusion. Il la voyait, la regardait, l'admirait. C'était tout. Rien de plus. Il soupira. Il a ressenti trop de choses en une même journée. Il allait devoir retourner chez lui tellement la fatigue tombait sur ses épaules. Il pouvait entendre Yezull rigoler.

.o.o.

Le lendemain il cacha ses sentiments envers la blonde. Il devait éviter qu'elle ne découvre qui il était. Et pourtant, il mourrait d'envies de le lui dire. Il la regardait durant les cours, l'admirant. Ses cheveux avaient poussé en un an. Elle avait un carré plongeant, encadrant son visage. Ses grands yeux bleus montraient tellement de sérieux dans ce cours. Il esquissa un sourire. Son regard se déposa sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir de nouveau la sensation sur sa joue. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sur sa peau se remémorant le touché. Il vit d'un coup Juleka le regarder. Il sursauta et détourna les yeux, rougissant par la même occasion. Son cœur battait fort. Elle l'avait vu… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La brune le regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait distraite, même si elle le cachait plutôt bien. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au roux puis chuchota à la demoiselle :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Nathan' ? » la fille fit un son d'interrogation, voulant savoir de quoi elle parlait. « Tu es distraite et Nath' te regardait en rougissant.

\- Non pas spécialement. lui répondit-elle nonchalant.

\- Menteuse, je te connais suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Rose sourit en repensant à la veille. Et c'est quelque chose de bien. » elle l'entendit rire légèrement.

Elle n'allait rien dire mais c'était la vérité. Elle était heureuse. La blonde porta son crayon sur le coin de ses lèvres, rêveuse. Renard lui faisait penser à Nathanaël. Elle laissa ses yeux dériver sur le garçon. Il rougissait fortement, gribouillant sur son carnet. Peut-être était-ce la même personne ? Mais ce serait étonnant. Si elle était une super héroïne, elle n'irait pas voir ses camarades de classe de peur qu'ils ne découvrent son identité. Il serait plus logique de voir d'autres personnes. Et puis il y avait beaucoup de garçons roux à Paris, la capitale était plutôt grande. Elle resta songeuse jusqu'à la sonnerie. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Nathanaël, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut ! Tu dessines quoi cette fois-ci ? » elle le vit se crisper.

Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Pourquoi venait-elle lui parler ? C'était vrai qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés… Mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Il devait se ressaisir. Il la salua et lui montra le dessin qu'il faisait. C'était Renard et Chat Noir, surplombant la ville de Paris. Elle le complimenta. C'était beau, comme à son habitude. Il hocha la tête, trop gêné pour pouvoir prononcer des mots. Il devait respirer profondément et après il pourra lui parler normalement. Il se reprit puis se tourna vers Rose.

« Au fait, tu les as vu les héros non ? Le dernier akuma était dans ton quartier, je l'ai lu sur le Ladyblog.

\- elle afficha une mine sombre mais reprit rapidement son sourire, Oui, c'était mon père la victime…

\- Oh. Je… Désolé…

\- Ce n'est rien. Renard lui a parlé et il s'est repris en main. Il donne beaucoup de lui-même et tout va pour le mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?

\- De se reprendre… Mon père est un alcoolique et lorsqu'il boit de trop, il devient violent. Je pense que Renard voulait nous protéger ma famille et moi.

\- C'est sympa de sa part.

\- elle lui sourit. Oui et je l'ai revu hier.

\- il parut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle en parle. Oh ? Et vous avez parlé de quoi ? Sans vouloir être indiscret.

\- Euhm… Il m'a rendue une écharpe que je lui avais prêté. Il faisait froid et j'avais peur qu'il attrape un rhume.

\- il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un héros ait besoin d'une écharpe pour se couvrir. La combinaison doit bien le protéger.

\- Oui c'est vrai. » elle rigola.

Ils discutèrent de plusieurs choses avant de ne partir du collège pour rentrer chez eux. Sur le chemin du retour, Nathanaël croisa Adrien. Il était accompagné d'un homme baraqué. Le blond se dirigea vers lui. Ils s'étaient aussi rapproché et ils discutaient entre-eux plus librement. Le top model savait qu'il était toujours autant timide mais il était plus à l'aise. En Renard, il faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de courage, enfin, comme lui. C'était tellement plus simple derrière un masque. Adrien dû partir pour son cours de piano. Ils se saluèrent et ils rentrèrent respectivement chez eux.

.o.o.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, soupirant. Sa journée avait été longue. Il sortit son téléphone portable et commença à regarder les messages qu'il avait reçu. Il en avait reçu un de Rose, lui demandant de ramener pour le lendemain les documents qu'il avait fait pour l'exposé de physique-chimie. Il sourit devant le sms. Il y avait des smileys et un petit cœur. Elle avait le don de transmettre de la bonne humeur, même au travers d'un appareil. Sa mère se pencha derrière lui, regardant l'écran.

« C'est qui cette Rose ? »

Il sursauta, rougissant brutalement. Il bafouilla des mots tout en éteignant son téléphone. La grande rousse pouffa devant la réaction de son fils. Il était mignon lorsqu'il était comme ça. Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille droite, regardant partout sauf sur sa mère. Elle lui sourit gentiment, ravie de le voir grandir. Elle posa sa main sur le haut de son crâne et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il pesta et recula pour mettre une distance de sécurité. Nathanaël remit comme il put ses cheveux en place et fixa longuement sa mère, légèrement énervé. D'où se permettait-elle de lire ses messages ?

« C'est ta petite amie ? »

Il rougit encore plus et gesticula les bras dans tous les sens, tentant en vain de cacher sa gêne. Il hocha négativement la tête et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Non, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble… Il était juste attiré par elle. Il se crispa et fixa ses pieds.

« Non, on est juste amis. On travaille sur un exposé de physique-chimie et elle m'a juste demandé de ramener mon travail.

\- Tu as l'air déçu de dire que vous êtes amis.

\- Quoi ? N-Non ! Enfin… On se connaît mais on n'a jamais vraiment discuté… menti-t-il.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. elle rigola, Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de parler avec une personne. Parfois c'est le coup de foudre.

\- Maman ! Je sais ce que je ressens et on est juste amis !

\- Oui mais elle te plaît. » elle lui sourit.

Il rougit puis abandonna de lui expliquer leur situation. Il s'empressa de s'enfermer dans sa chambre ce qui fit rire une nouvelle fois sa mère. Elle regarda un moment la porte de son fils avant de retourner sur l'ordinateur, elle avait un dossier à rendre pour demain et elle n'était pas prête de le finir à ce rythme. Nathanaël était contre la porte, dos à elle, soupirant. Il reporta son attention sur son téléphone, puis répondit au message. Son portable sonna de nouveau. Elle répondait vite. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

.o.o.

Le lendemain, il arriva dans la cours de récréation, fatigué. Il avait passé toute la soirée à peindre sur une toile qu'il avait décroché du cadre en bois et qu'il avait étendu au sol. Il avait utilisé ses mains et quelques pinceaux. Il regarda ses ongles qui avaient encore de la peinture bleu dessus. Il soupira. Il s'était vraiment couché tard. Rose arriva vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage, l'appelant. Il ne répondit pas. En fait, il ne l'entendait pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, tout en marchant vers la salle de classe. Elle dû se mettre devant lui pour qu'il la remarque. Elle était si près qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Ah ! Enfin tu me vois et m'entends ! Ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Euhm… J'ai peint jusqu'à une heure du matin pour finir une toile. J'ai pas vu l'heure passée. Ah ! J'ai ce que tu m'avais demandé. »

Il sortit de son sac une pochette où il y avait pleins de feuilles. Certaines de dessins, d'autres d'écritures. Il commença à prendre les feuilles d'exposé quand soudain, le carton tomba au sol. Les feuilles s'éparpillèrent de part et d'autres. Ils s'empressèrent de ramasser le tout pour éviter qu'elles ne s'abîment. Rose récupéra plusieurs d'entre-elles lorsque soudain elle en prit une ayant un dessin la représentant. Elle resta figée un moment. Elle était étonnée de se voir dessinée. Les détails étaient magnifiques.

Nathanaël releva la tête et la vit immobile. Il comprit rapidement et lui arracha la feuille des mains, rouge de gêne. Il regroupa le tout, lui tendit les feuilles d'exposé et se leva. Il se précipita vers la salle de classe. Il était beaucoup trop gêné pour pouvoir s'expliquer. Elle l'avait vu. Ce dessin d'elle… Il se colla et glissa le long du mur. Mince. Il allait lui dire quoi maintenant ? Il ne pourra plus la regarder dans les yeux… Il se recroquevilla jusqu'à la sonnerie.

Rose tenait entre ses mains les feuilles que lui avait donnée le roux, mais elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'en prêtait même pas attention. Son cœur battait fort. Sur ce dessin, elle était tellement belle contrairement à la vie de tous les jours. Elle se tenait au milieu de la cours de récréation, immobile. Ce fut Juleka qui la ramena sur Terre. Elle sursauta, réalisant enfin ce qui venait de se passer. Elle rougit brutalement. La brune la regarda perplexe et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Rose amena les feuilles à son visage, cachant tant bien que mal sa gêne. Elle était prise au dépourvu avec ce dessin. Elle releva finalement la tête, toujours aussi rouge, et se retourna. Elle courut dans la direction que Nathanaël avait prise il y a quelques minutes. Elle n'avait pas répondu à sa meilleure amie mais elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir.

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers menant aux salles de classes. Elle regarda dans les environs puis remarqua une petite tache rouge au sol. Elle s'approcha doucement et découvrit Nathanaël, tenant les feuilles dans ses mains à la limite de les froisser, la tête dans les bras, les genoux ramenés à son torse. Il devait s'en vouloir. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle s'accroupit et s'assit à ses côtés. Le roux sursauta et se tourna vers la demoiselle. Quand il la vit il rougit et remit sa tête là où elle était quelques secondes auparavant. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder ailleurs. Il avait fermé les yeux pour se faire aussi petit que possible. Peut-être arrivera-t-il à devenir invisible ?

Rose le regarda un moment avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Elle lui sourit doucement, attendrit par sa réaction. Il pouvait être vraiment mignon quand il s'y mettait. Elle posa son autre main sur celle de Nathanaël. Il avait les mains froides. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer après ça. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde et qu'il lui dise ce qu'il pense d'elle. Pourquoi l'avoir dessiner elle ? Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée dans son élan.

« Désolé… » murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda surprise. Regrettait-il ? Son cœur battait fort. Nathanaël avait réussi à lui dire ce mot. Il n'avait pas le droit de la dessiner et pourtant il l'avait fait. Il s'excusait. Il pensait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il serra son emprise sur les feuilles. Il sentait sa chaleur au travers de sa main si douce. Il ouvrit les yeux, abordant un air de tristesse. Il aimait la dessiner. Son sourire était si magnifique qu'il voulait le capturer. Rose décida de répliquer. Non, elle n'allait pas le laisser penser de cette façon.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu regrettes de m'avoir dessinée ?

\- Je… J'ai… Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles…

\- Le dessin était magnifique. Je suis beaucoup plus belle dessus qu'en vrai-

\- C'est faux ! » il avait relevé la tête brusquement et la regardait avec sérieux. Mince… Il avait dit ça à voix haute. Ils rougirent tous les deux. Nathanaël grimaçait tandis que Rose écarquillait les yeux. Il tenta de se rattraper mais c'était plus du bafouillage qu'une phrase. Elle sourit finalement : « Merci Nathan'. »

Son cœur loupa un battement. Elle était si près de lui. Il était éblouit par sa beauté. Il voulait l'embrasser. La garder pour lui. Être le seul à la voir comme une femme. La demoiselle remarqua son air absent. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché autant. Il était tellement près. Elle sentait son pou s'accélérer. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ferma les yeux. Ils était proche, très proche.

La cloche sonna. Surpris ils reculèrent. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, perdus. Soudain, Rose laissa échapper un rire. Nathanaël ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce magnifique tableau. Ils se levèrent puis commencèrent à aller se mettre dans la file d'attente pour aller en cours. Juleka les rejoignit et ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Adrien et Nino ne s'aient montré. Le roux s'excusa auprès des deux filles et s'approcha des deux garçons. La matinée s'était plutôt bien déroulée tout compte fait.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà ! Piouf… J'ai dépassé ce que je m'étais fixée mais je ne le regrette pas. J'ai adoré l'écrire. Je vais de ce pas continuer pour vous publier bientôt la suite. Dites-moi s'il vous a plu !**

 **Gwena'**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **900 vues ! Wouah ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !**

 **Et voici le chapitre 5 tant attendu ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais je me suis concentrée sur un concours de nouvelles. Maintenant, il est envoyé, j'attends les résultats.**

 **Bref, il est plus long que les précédents et j'ai l'intention d'augmenter petit à petit le contenu des chapitres. Je vais répondre à un commentaire qui m'a fait énormément plaisir :**

 **louve noirargent : Merci encore pour ton commentaire, je n'ai pu m'arrêter de sourire tout du long. Ça fait plaisir d'être lu. Pour la peinture de Nath' tu pourras le voir plus tard et au sujet de son coup de déprime c'est quelque chose qui m'arrive personnellement souvent. C'est quand tu arrêtes de te forcer à sourire. Il était tellement inquiet de la réaction de Rose qu'il était perdu. Après interprètes cela comme tu veux mais il n'a plus l'akuma en lui. Bien sûr pour la suite des événements, on ne va pas précipiter les choses. Merci encore pour ta review.**

 **Je préviens qu'il est plutôt violent comme chapitre. Je vous ai prévenu, ne venait pas vous plaindre. Le rating est de K+ exprès...**

 **Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt bien. Nathanaël croisait le regard de la demoiselle. Il avait hâte de la voir seul à seul. Il était aux anges. La belle Rose ne semblait pas refuser d'être avec lui. Il pouvait la dessiner autant qu'il le voulait, l'admirer. La cloche sonna et il se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque soudain, un garçon l'appela. Intrigué, il se retourna et vit un élève de la classe d'à côté. Que lui voulait-il ? Le jeune homme lui demanda de s'approcher et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se sentait petit lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Il était aussi grand qu'Ivan, en moins baraqué, un air mauvais. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir vers lui ? Le garçon le regarda un long moment avant de dire enfin ce qu'il lui voulait :

« Dis-moi, je te vois souvent aux côtés de Rose. Tu l'aimes ?

\- Hein ? » il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Oui il l'aimait mais il n'allait tout de même pas le dire à un inconnu. « En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? il n'en revenait pas d'avoir sorti cette phrase aussi facilement.

\- Ca me regarde pour la simple et bonne raison que Rose est à moi.

\- Quoi ? » il était perdu. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était pire que Chloé sur ce point. Et puis il ne l'avait jamais vu aux côtés de la blonde. Elle était tout le temps avec Juleka. Il le regarda incrédule.

« Je vais faire court. Rose est à moi et moi seul. Ne pose plus jamais les yeux sur elle. Et pour être sûr que tu vas tenir ta parole… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il lui attrapa son sac, le poussa brutalement au sol et commença à prendre sa pochette. Dedans, il prit plusieurs dessins, les admirant un à un. Il avait un sacré coup de crayon pour un morveux. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Pas ses dessins ! Nathanaël se releva et se jeta sur lui pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Mais ce n'était pas avec ses petits muscles qu'il allait faire grand-chose. Le garçon le repoussa et écrasa son pied sur son dos pour le maintenir au sol. Impuissant, le roux le regarda prendre et détailler ses œuvres. D'un coup, il en prit, posa ses yeux sur le regard du plus petit pour voir sa réaction. Il mit ses deux mains en haut de la feuille, un sourire s'étirant, puis arracha le dessin en deux, puis en quatre.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il pouvait le frapper, le blesser, lui casser un os mais pas ses dessins. C'était toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas autre chose que l'art. Le garçon rigolait. Voir la tête de Nathanaël se décomposer à chaque dessin qu'il déchirait lui montrait à quel point il avait touché un point sensible. Il serra sûr qu'il ne s'approchera plus de Rose ainsi. Puis finalement, il tomba sur celui de Rose. Il resta impassible un moment puis fronça les sourcils. Le roux comprit quel dessin il avait dans les mains. Il n'allait pas le laisser déchirer celui-ci. Il tenta de se relever mais fut écrasé sur le sol une fois de plus. Non… Pas celui-ci…

« Non ! Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux mais pas ce dessin ! Je t'en pries !

\- Peut-être que si tu me suppliais, je le laisserai tel quel.

\- Je t'en supplies ! Je ferai n'importe quoi ! Laisse ce dessin de Rose intacte ! »

Le garçon resta neutre puis sourit. Un sourit narquois, plein de pensées sombres et tordues. Il déchira la feuille sous ses yeux, comme pour l'anéantir. Il venait de déchirer l'âme du roux. Il se frotta les mains comme s'il venait de terminer un travail dont il était satisfait puis commença à quitter les lieux. Nathanaël était au sol, choqué, désespéré. Sa gorge était nouée. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il était immobile. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. La seule chose à laquelle il s'accrochait était les bouts de papiers éparpillés sur le sol. Il sentait la froideur du bitume sous sa joue gauche. Il l'avait fait. Il venait de s'en prendre à ses rêves, à son âme. C'était une partie de lui qui venait d'éclater sous ses yeux. Brisé en mille morceaux.

Ses doigts bougèrent, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il serra les poings. Il venait de détruire Nathanaël. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses dents grincèrent. Il ressentait une haine incommensurable le traverser. Elle réclamait vengeance. Elle voulait lui faire payer l'affront que le roux venait de subir. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il se releva difficilement, ne regardant même plus les dessins en lambeaux au sol. Non. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer ainsi. Il chercha des yeux le garçon. Il allait lui faire regretter. Une aura meurtrière se matérialisa autour de lui. Lorsqu'il trouva le dos de ce grossier personnage, il commença à se diriger vers lui. Au début ce n'était que des pas lourds tout en titubant, mais il se mit rapidement à courir. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il dégageait une soif de sang ingérable.

Il lui tomba dessus tellement rapidement que le jeune homme se trouva plaqué au sol sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait. La main lui écrasant la tête contre le bitume, penché sur lui, il ne voulait qu'une chose, le blesser, lui faire du mal. Il le retourna, l'attrapant par le col, et l'écrasa de nouveau contre le sol dur et froid. Ses membres bougeaient tous seuls. Il leva son poing gauche puis le lui colla sur le visage. Il sentit le cartilage du nez s'affaisser sous son coup. Il venait de le blesser. Il leva son bras de nouveau où du sang venait de le tâcher.

Des cris et des exclamations venaient de se répandre tout autour des deux collégiens. La panique commençait à monter. Au milieu de la foule, Juleka et Rose venaient de les voir au sol. La blond étouffa un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le poing de Nathanaël s'écraser sur le visage de Huge, un garçon qu'elle connaissait. Elle se précipita sur le roux pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Elle lui attrapa le bras et cria le nom du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Elle tenta de le raisonner mais elle comprit rapidement que sa voix n'atteignait pas son cœur. Où était le garçon qu'elle appréciait ? Celui qui l'avait dessinée ? Celui qui était timide et gentil ? Celui qui avait failli l'embrasser ? Elle décida de le tirer en arrière et fut aidée par Juleka. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette bagarre.

Elle se plaça devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et découvrit enfin le visage du garçon… Un visage défiguré par la haine et la colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Rose remarqua une éraflure sur sa joue, comme si il avait rencontré le sol. Il se débattait. Il ne la voyait même pas. Elle était invisible. Comment le ramener ? Elle était inquiète. Elle voulait l'aider. Il semblait tellement incontrôlable. Une impulsion la prise. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvée était de l'enlacer. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui pour le calmer. Et dans un geste elle demanda à Juleka de le lâcher. Elle le fit, incertaine, de peur que son amie ne soit blessée.

Nathanaël s'immobilisa. Une chaleur l'enivra. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un parfum l'attira. Il le connaissait. Il l'avait déjà humé. Mais d'où ? D'où venait cette sensation de réconfort ? Tout était flou. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Un garçon l'avait appelé, l'avait mis à terre, déchiré ses dessins et puis plus rien. Le trou noir. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il sentait un vide dans son cœur. Il était brisé mais ne savait plus pourquoi ni comment ? Etait-ce les dessins déchirés qui lui procurait cette sensation de manque ? Il était perdu. Soudain, une voix parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une mélodie douce et rassurante. Qui lui murmurait ces mots ?

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il était assis par terre. Quelque chose le serra encore plus. Ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent sur une demoiselle habillée tout de rose et blanc, les cheveux blond. Il la connaissait. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi le serrait-elle dans ses bras ainsi ? Il l'entendait chuchoter des mots à son attention. Que s'était-il passé ? Il laissa ses yeux dérivés en face de lui et vit un garçon assis, se tenant le nez d'où du sang s'écoulait sur le sol. Il le regardait d'un air mauvais. Il posa sa main sur le dos de Rose, comme pour la rassurée. Il la sentit sursauter et elle se redressa pour voir son visage. Elle put voir une expression rassurante mais voulant demander pardon. Il semblait perdu aussi. Elle sourit. Elle souriait parce qu'elle venait de retrouver le rouquin qu'elle connaissait. Soudain, une voix surgit de la foule.

« Nathanaël et Huge ! Tous les deux dans mon bureau immédiatement ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui n'était autre que le directeur du collège. Ils se levèrent et se marchèrent avec l'homme. Les conséquences allaient être lourde. Seulement, le roux ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Il était entré dans une colère tellement noire que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur les sièges. L'infirmière s'occupait rapidement du nez du garçon dont le nom lui échappait. Le proviseur le regardait sévèrement. Il ne se sentait guère coupable. Comment le pouvait-il ?

« Nathanaël. J'aimerai des explications. Vous n'avez jamais causé des problèmes de ce genre dans le passé.

\- Je… il resta silencieux un moment puis reprit la parole, Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce que s'est passé, mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'il m'a menacé et a déchiré mes dessins devant mes yeux.

\- C-c'est faux ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareil ! Monsieur ! Il m'a cassé le nez ! Je vais être défiguré !

\- Attends ! Mais tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait ! Je ne t'ai blessé qu'en surface ! Ce que tu as fait m'a brisé ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Si tu aimais vraiment Rose tu l'aurais laissée choisir et la seule chose que tu lui aurais souhaitée serrait qu'elle soit heureuse !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Rose ! J'ai dit qu'elle était à moi ! »

Alors qu'ils recommençaient à se disputer, prêt à se battre de nouveau le directeur les fit taire. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte qui entra après l'autorisation de l'adulte. Une blonde abordait un regard triste, tenant dans les bras des morceaux de papiers. Nathanaël se figea à la vue de cette scène. Elle était si belle… Elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle veillait sur lui. Elle s'approcha du bureau et étala les feuilles dessus. Elle prit quelques lambeaux et reforma une page, redessinant par la même occasion le dessin la représentant. Ils pouvaient voir des morceaux manquants. Elle recula et fixa les feuilles.

« Ce dessin a été fait par Nathan'. Je l'ai trouvé près de son sac en-dessous d'une cage d'escalier. Je sais que Nathanaël ne le déchirerait pas pour la simple et bonne raison que chaque œuvre qu'il réalise, c'est très important. Je l'ai vu ce matin. Il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Je connais Huge et je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il puisse être ainsi…

\- Rose. Ce roux te tourne autour et je n'aime pas ça. On s'était promis de se marier lorsqu'on était gamin !

\- Et bien ça ne tient plus Huge ! Je ne tiendrai pas une promesse envers une personne aussi méchante que toi ! Tu as été cruel envers Nath' alors qu'il est gentil et adorable ! Si tu voulais me garder tu aurais dû t'y prendre de manière royale ! »

Il se crispa, fronça des sourcils et regarda plein de haine Nathanaël. Il se leva et quitta les lieux, énervé et agacé. Il sortit de sa poche un charme fait main. Il le serra fortement dans sa paume. Ce rouquin allait le regretter. Rose était à lui et lui seul. Personne n'avait le droit de poser la main sur elle. Personne n'avait le droit de poser le regard sur elle. Personne ! Il quitta l'établissement scolaire et regarda droit à l'horizon. Il allait se venger et personne ne l'en empêchera.

Dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier soupira et se tourna vers le dessinateur. Il le regarda un air sérieux. Il allait devoir lui appliquer une sanction. Il avait tout de même blessé un élève, même s'il avait une bonne raison. Il savait que le garçon allait être compréhensif. Il lui déclara qu'il allait être exclu trois jours. Le garçon acquiesça doucement puis se leva. Rose semblait outrée mais se tut. Si Nathanaël ne disait rien c'est qu'il était d'accord. Elle récupéra les papiers et le suivit. Elle voulait être à ses côtés, être sûr qu'il allait bien. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers, il s'arrêta. Sans se tourner vers elle, il lui déclara :

« Tu peux les jeter. Ils sont fichus de toute façon.

\- Quoi… ? »

Elle n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà loin. Elle resta immobile un moment avant d'aborder un air déterminé. Elle descendit les marches, voyant le roux quitter l'établissement, puis ce dirigea là où elle avait trouvé les papiers. Elle s'assit au sol et commença son puzzle. Elle n'allait pas le laisser dans cet état. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'aider. Elle sortit de son sac un scotch puis regroupa les morceaux.

.o.o.

Nathanaël s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Sa mère fut surprise de recevoir un appel du proviseur lui parlant de la sanction. Lorsqu'elle vit son fils, elle décida de rester silencieuse au moment où elle remarqua le regard sombre qu'il abordait. Elle était toute fois inquiète. Le roux s'était mis en boule dans un coin de sa chambre. Yezull sortit de sa cachette et regarda son compagnon tristement. Il semblait complètement perdu. Le kwami pouvait encore frissonner rien qu'en pensant à ce qui s'était passé. Nath' avait obtenu une aura tellement effrayante et puissante à la fois. Ne jamais contrarier un artiste, jamais. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait être aussi fort et faible à la fois. Il se posa sur son épaule et posa une de ses pattes sur ses cheveux. Il ne parlait pas. Il ne disait rien. Il lui montrait simplement qu'il était là, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur. La porte résonna puis s'ouvrit. Le petit être se cacha rapidement.

« Nath'. Tu as la visite d'une de tes camarades de classe. Je la fais entrer dans ta chambre. »

Il releva doucement la tête, les yeux sombres. Il ne voulait voir personne, alors pourquoi sa mère lui faisait ça ? Une tête qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien franchit le pas de la porte. Elle remercia l'adulte qui ferma l'ouverture. La blonde se tourna, avec un air sérieux, vers le roux. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit. Il avait de nouveau enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien dans un premier lieu. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, elle remarqua du sang sur son poing gauche. « Sans doute celui de Huge » se dit-elle. Il ne l'avait pas loupé. Elle se concentra de nouveau, sortant par la même occasion une feuille scotchée de part et d'autres de son sac.

Nathanaël releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom. Il vit Rose juste en face de lui. C'était un ange gardien. Toujours là quand il en avait besoin. Il remarqua des morceaux de scotch par-ci par-là. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et pourtant… C'était ce qu'il avait fait durant cette dernière heure. Il avait blessé un de ses ami, impliquée dans une bagarre, mise à l'écart pour rester seul alors qu'elle voulait l'aider. Elle lui tendit une feuille. Il glissa les yeux dessus et les écarquilla. Elle l'avait recollé ? Pourquoi ? Il était complètement fichu ! C'était stupide ! Il la regarda perdu et paniqué.

« Je n'ai pu resctoché que celle-ci… Désolée…

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

\- C'est un dessin qui te tenait à cœur non ? »

Il resta muet. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était surpris et à la fois émut. Elle était si douce et attentionnée. Et sans prévenir, une larme roula le long de sa joue. Rose sursauta et paniqua. Elle posa la feuille à côté d'elle et posa une main sur la joue du garçon, essuyant la trace que la goutte d'eau salée avait laissée derrière elle. Elle affichait un sourire maladroit, tentant de le réconforter. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il était heureux de l'attention qu'elle lui avait offert. Il recouvrit la main chaude et délicate de Rose. Elle le regarda surprise et découvrit un doux sourire décorant le visage du garçon.

« Merci Rose. Tu es vraiment la fille la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. »

Elle ne sût quoi dire face à ce soudain compliment. Elle rougit puis lui sourit en retour. Elle sentit l'autre main de Nathanaël passer derrière sa tête, s'entremêlant dans ses cheveux. Une force la rapprocha de lui un peu plus. Son cœur battait fort. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Elle n'eut le temps de peser le pour et le contre alors qu'ils scellèrent leurs lèvres ensemble. La blonde ferma doucement les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Elle n'allait pas le voir durant trois jours… Autant prendre le temps qu'il leur faut pour révéler l'un à l'autre leur sentiment. Collé au mur, Nathanaël enroula son autre bras autour de la taille de Rose, la rapprochant un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il pouvait sentir les mains chaude de la demoiselle sur ses joues, glissant derrière sa nuque. Ses lèvres sucrées l'obsédaient. Il allait devenir accro s'ils n'arrêtaient pas tout de suite.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils réalisaient peu à peu ce qui venait de ce passé. Le roux avait réagi ainsi par impulsion, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle réponde au baiser. Il prit son courage à deux mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il la voulait elle, rien qu'elle. Il posa son front contre le sien et sourit. Un sourire qui lui fit louper un battement de cœur. Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être sexy avec ce regard. Il semble tellement sûr de lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle tenta de regarder ailleurs, trop gênée. Elle sentit un souffle lui caresser son oreille. Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment s'y prendre.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis comme ça. »

Elle venait de découvrir un nouveau Nathanaël. Deux dans la même journée… Les bras toujours enroulés autour de sa nuque, elle ne put s'empêcher de caler sa tête au creux de son épaule. C'était de trop pour elle. Elle allait mourir sur place. Un soupire de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle sentit le roux sourire. Elle ne saurait dire comment mais elle le ressentait. Il semblait détendu, calme, serein, heureux. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et l'enlaça doucement. Blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas gâcher ce moment. Seulement, le téléphone de Rose sonna. Elle se redressa, rougissant et s'excusant. Elle vit une moue de la part de Nathan', sans doute agacé que ce moment de sérénité soit interrompu. Elle regarda de qui cela provenait. Huge. Elle fronça des sourcils. Elle ne voulait pas répondre… Pas tout de suite… Elle posa le téléphone à côté d'elle et retourna dans les bras du roux. Cela le surprit.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? La douce et gentille Rose laisse volontairement sonner son téléphone. Du jamais vu.

\- C'est Huge… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut mais je ne veux pas lui parler. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

\- Ne te gêne pas… C'est un ami à toi.

\- Après ce qu'il t'ait fait, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas être amie avec une personne aussi grossière.

\- Mais tu es l'amie de tout le monde Rose… Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Et c'est une histoire entre lui et moi. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Je… Je vous ai entendu… Vous vous êtes battu à cause de moi.

\- Non, je me suis battu parce qu'il avait déchiré mes dessins… Enfin, je crois… Dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas à t'éloigner de ce type à cause de moi. Les amis d'enfances sont difficiles à garder… »

Elle resta silencieuse puis regarda son téléphone. Non, elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de lui parler. Elle se blottit de nouveau ses bras. Il soupira, un air amusé sur le visage. Elle pouvait être aussi gamine. Il caressa sa tête, écoutant la musique que le téléphone diffusait. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant la chaleur l'enivrer. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Rose avait le visage juste en face du sien. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il reprit rapidement son assurance et esquissa un sourire.

« Tu veux un autre baiser princesse ? »

Il fut encore plus amusé lorsqu'il vit sa réaction. Son visage prit d'abord une teinte rouge tout en exprimant de le surprise. Elle afficha ensuite une mine inconfortable tout en lui tirant la langue. Elle était mal à l'aise quand il agissait de la sorte. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts puis les glissa dans les cheveux blond de la demoiselle. Il s'approchait de nouveau. Elle rougit encore plus, se crispant. Il sourit et s'approcha encore plus. Puis dans un geste vif, il lui embrassa la joue. Il recula et colla de nouveau son dos contre le mur. Elle était restée figée. Il ne put étouffer un rire. Elle était tellement adorable. Rose réalisa soudainement ce qui venait de se passer. Arg ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être embêtant ! Il la taquinait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle tapota à l'aide de ses poings sur le torse du garçon tout en poussant des petits cris. Il rigola encore plus. Elle était tellement gênée que c'était mignon. Elle se releva, prit son sac et son portable, toute rouge.

« Tu sembles aller mieux alors je vais rentrer. Je dois être à la maison tôt.

\- il essuya les larmes qui se formaient tellement il rigolait, Quoi ? Attends… Haha… Laisses-moi une minute… il pouffa, Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Mais il ne s'est rien passé. déclara-t-elle, faisant semblant.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. il se leva à son tour et se mit à sa hauteur, Rien qu'avec ça tu es rouge de gêne.

\- Toi aussi. » bougonna-t-elle.

Il rigola légèrement et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Il lui dit un au revoir proprement et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il la remercia une nouvelle fois pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir pu aider. Elle sortit de l'immeuble et marcha dans les rues de Paris. C'était magique. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être allé le voir. Alors qu'elle tournait à un croisement, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme dans une tenue étrange. Cet accoutrement lui rappelait quelque chose… Un super vilain ! Elle leva les yeux pour découvrir un visage familier. Non… Pas lui…

.o.o.

Nathanaël s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'il fut interpelé par sa mère. Elle arborait un petit sourire au coin. Il savait à quoi elle pensait. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur Rose. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle voulait sans doute aussi savoir ce qui s'était passé à l'école. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, la télévision éteinte, un silence de plomb les survolant. C'est la rousse qui décida de commencer la conversation.

« Alors dis-moi, que s'est-il passé à l'école ? »

Il lui raconta de ce qu'il se souvenait. Elle parut très surprise de savoir son fils éclater dans cet élan de violence. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce petit corps puisse faire de mal à une personne. Le roux se dit qu'il était devenu plus fort depuis qu'il était Renard. Il devait s'être musclé depuis. Sa mère lui prit sa main gauche et remarqua des entailles et du sang. Lorsqu'on donnait un coup au visage, on en sortait rarement indemne, même si l'autre n'avait pas frappé en retour. Elle remarqua aussi une éraflure sur sa joue. Ça devait être la trace que l'autre garçon lui avait infligé. Elle se leva, alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec la trousse de premiers secours. Elle désinfecta les plaies et mit une compresse sur la joue de son fils puis un bandage sur les articulations de sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et la sanction donnée par le collège était bien suffisante.

« Et cette fille ? C'est ta petite amie ? »

Il rougit furieusement. Il ne savait pas. Ils s'étaient embrassé mais, avait-elle des sentiments derrière ? A la vue de sa réaction, sans doute. Mais ils n'avaient rien officialisé et c'était un peu brusque. Il l'avait fait ça à cause de l'atmosphère et d'une impulsion. Il marmonna des mots incohérents et s'apprêtait à faire une phrase correcte quand son portable sonna. Il regarda le nom. Rose. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le rappelle aussi rapidement. Il décrocha. Alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre sa voix, il fut surpris de discerner une voix roque et déraillée. C'était loin d'être elle et par la même occasion, le ton lui semblait familier.

« Salut Nathanaël. Alors comme ça tu me pique ma Rose. Ce n'est pas très gentil dis-moi. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que si tu restais près d'elle il allait y avoir des conséquences.

\- Huge… Où es-tu ?! Et qu'as-tu fait de Rose ?!

\- Oula doucement. J'impose mes règles. Rejoins-moi au parc tout de suite. Si tu veux la revoir, viens seul.

\- Attends un- il avait raccroché, Peu… Merde ! »

Il regarda son téléphone, énervé. Sa voix était étrange, Huge n'était pas dans son état habituel. Enfin, il n'aurait pas fait ça de toute façon. Papillon devait être derrière tout ça. Son visage se déforma par la colère et l'angoisse. Rose était impliquée. Sa mère fixa son fils avec insistance. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Le roux rangea son téléphone et la regarda d'un air déterminé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi. Il lui rappelait son conjoint. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa un soupire s'échapper.

« Vas-y. »

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit son fils encore plus sûr de lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, attrapa son manteau et quitta l'immeuble. Il n'allait pas le laisser filer. Pas cette fois-ci. Il veilla à ce que Yezull soit avec lui au cas où. Il marchait d'un pas précipité vers le parc où il aperçut le jeune homme. Il était vêtu d'une drôle de tenue, une tenue d'akumatisé. Il soupira, stressé. Il devait faire attention, prendre le temps et tout faire pour ramener Rose. Alors qu'il s'approcha du garçon, et remarqua que la blonde n'était pas là. Il se jouait de lui. Il ne l'avait pas emmener avec lui. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

« Je savais que tu viendrais.

\- Je ferai tout pour sauver Rose. »

Alors que son interlocuteur souriait, Nathanaël commençait à aborder un air grave. Il se rapprocha encore plus. Il allait lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il sentit son kwami s'agiter. Il devrait faire appel à Ladybug et Chat Noir mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la blonde en subir les conséquences. Il se tenait droit face à ce collégien, maintenant akumatisé, qui abordait un sourire satisfait. Il le vit fermer les yeux, puis leva la main droite en l'air et une brume noire en sortie. Elle commença à former un dôme autour d'eux, les emprisonnant. Il voulait les priver de tout contact vers l'extérieur. Nathan' sortit son téléphone et remarqua que le réseau était coupé. Il était seul.

Derrière son adversaire, il aperçut Rose, ligotée. Elle semblait aller bien. Il reporta son attention vers le garçon. Il ne pourra pas se transformer sans lui dévoiler son identité. Il allait devoir se battre en tant que Nathanaël cette fois-ci. Il serra les poings. Il était largement désavantagé. Déjà que Huge était plutôt fort, mais avec un akuma il était encore plus puissant. Le roux n'avait que la petite force qu'il avait réussi à développer en tant que Renard. Mais lorsqu'il était le super héros, il avait une combinaison indestructible, une arme pour se défendre, des sens plus développés. Il était plus fort. Il laissa échapper un soupire de ses lèvres. Son regard fut d'un coup sombre.

« C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu fais presque peur. Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose alors que je suis dans cette apparence. Je suis plus fort et plus puissant. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as eu par surprise. Mais là je ne me ferai pas avoir. »

Il fronça des sourcils. Il avait raison. Il était loin d'être dans la capacité de sauver la demoiselle. Il resta immobile. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait… Une vengeance sans doute… Il voulait lui faire regretter qu'il lui avait éclater le nez. S'il voulait l'écraser, si c'est pour sauver Rose, il pouvait le faire. L'akumatisé se jeta sur lui et l'écrasa au sol. Il sentit son dos craquer et sa tête cogner contre le sol froid. La seul chose qu'il pouvait faire était de le blesser par la parole. Il sentit sa main s'enrouler autour de son cou, sentir une pression lui compresser la gorge. Il était en train de l'étrangler. Plus la force se refermait sur lui, plus il suffoquait. Il sentait qu'il manquait d'air. Mais il ne lâcha pas son expression de colère. Il expira brutalement, tentant de retirer la main. Il se mit à gigoter pour le retirer de là où il était. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Il avait besoin d'air. Plus le temps avançait plus il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sa vue se flouta, les sons se firent de plus en plus lointain.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, toussa brillamment. Il respirait enfin. Sa tête tournait. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il était sur le point de mourir non ? Il l'avait laissé en vie. Il regarda un peu plus autour de lui. Où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Ils ressemblaient à un bâtiment abandonné. S'était-il évanouit ? Il tentait de se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Il se faisait étranglé, tout devenait noir… Il a lui aussi été kidnappé… Il souleva doucement sa veste et n'y trouva pas son kwami. Yezull ! Pourquoi n'était-il plus là ? Où était-il passé ? Il paniqua. Si Yezull n'était pas là, il ne pourra pas se transformer ni contacter les autres héros. Il scruta les environs, voir si une arme ne pourrait pas lui servir. Un tuyau ou quelque chose d'autre. Bien entendu, il n'y avait rien de tout cela dans les environs. Une voix surgit derrière lui :

« Nathanaël… Je suis désolée… »

Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Rose, attachée à un poteau. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, son corps tomba en avant. Il ne pouvait pas se relever. Il remarqua des liens à ses pieds et à ses poignets. Pourquoi l'avait-il attaché ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il allait falloir se libérer et être patient. Il se colla au mur et frotta la corde au niveau de ses mains pour l'abîmer.

« Tu es réveillé ? Bien »

Il sursauta. Il leva les yeux pour voir Huge debout juste en face de lui. Il lui attrapa le visage, un sourire narquois se dessinant. Il semblait tellement pitoyable ainsi. Pourquoi continuait-il à se débattre ? D'un coup, Nathanaël leva les pieds pour le lui donner un coup sur le côté de la tête, l'assommant un peu. Il le vit se frotter la blessure et regarder d'un goût amer vers le roux. Il se releva et écrasa son pied sur son visage. Son crâne tapa le mur derrière lui, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Rose cria son nom. Il recula une nouvelle fois sa jambe et réitéra le coup, encore puis une quatrième fois.

« Arrêtes Huge ! Je t'en supplie ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras alors laisser Nathanaël tranquille ! Ne lui fait plus de mal !

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Huge ! Je suis Brumage ! Et non je ne laisserai pas cet imbécile avoir ton cœur ! Il ne te mérite pas ! » elle ne dit rien, elle se crispait à chaque coup qu'il donnait au roux. Il allait être salement amoché…

« Non Brumage… C'est toi qui ne me mérites pas… » murmura-t-elle.

Cela le fit se stopper. Il se redressa, se tourna vers elle, et s'approcha d'elle. Comment ça il ne la méritait pas ? Il était son prince à elle. Il la méritait plus que tous les autres hommes sur Terre. Et il allait le lui faire comprendre. Nathanaël voyait du coin de l'œil l'akumatisé se rapprocher de Rose. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il sentait un goût métallique dans sa bouche, il cracha alors le sang. Il lâcha une interpellation. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il pouvait sentir les liens à ses pieds se détacher. Il gigota un peu plus puis réussit à se lever. Son visage était couvert de sang, l'œil gauche à moitié fermé. Il faisait peine à voir.

« Hey. Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un. Prends-en à moi. Mais à la loyale. Détaches-moi.

\- Quoi ? Et te laisser t'échapper ? Je ne crois pas non.

\- Parce que tu penses que je vais abandonner Rose ? Tu te trompes. »

Le collégien rigola nerveusement. Il savait ce qui l'attendait et cela n'allait pas être beau. Mais il se dit que pour elle, il le fera. Il devait la protéger. Qu'il soit Renard ou Nathanaël. Même si Yezull n'était pas présent. Il devait le retarder autant que possible pour que Ladybug et Chat Noir rapplique. Mais sauront-ils qu'un akuma était de nouveau ici ? Il leva les yeux, déterminer vers Brumage. Il allait le purifier lui-même s'il le fallait. Il s'avança, les mains ligotées dans le dos. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il le toisa. L'ennemi rigola.

« Es-tu stupide ? Tu n'arriveras pas à me battre ! Je suis beaucoup trop fort !

\- Alors rien ne t'empêche de me libérer. Puisque tu es le plus fort tu n'as rien à craindre. déclara-t-il calmement.

\- Tu as raison. » il lui fit signe de se tourner et le détacha.

Au moment où ses mains durent libre, il attrapa son col et le fit passer au-dessus de lui. L'akumatisé atterrit au sol, assommé. La première chose qu'il détailla était un objet pouvant être l'endroit où était logé le papillon maléfique. Il se mit sur lui et fouilla la poche qu'il avait au niveau de la poitrine et en sortit un charme, un porte bonheur. Il le déchira et un papillon noir en sortit. S'il laissait le papillon s'envoler, Huge pourra être une nouvelle fois akumatisé. Mais sans Ladybug, il ne pouvait rien faire à part détruire le petit être. Oui… C'était la seule solution… Il tenta d'attraper l'insecte blanc tant bien que mal.

Lorsqu'il eût le petit être dans les mains, il fit dos à Rose. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie détruire l'animal. Il posa les yeux sur le papillon et se crispa. Il devait le faire. Pour elle. Pour éviter cet événement une nouvelle fois. Il prit les ailes de l'insecte entre ses doigts et les arracha. Une poussière noire tomba au sol. Il regarda le petit être tristement. Il ne savait pas quel genre de conséquences cela allait avoir mais une chose était sûre, Huge avait repris sa forme originelle. Il se releva, sonné et perdu. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il leva les yeux et vu Nathanaël debout, tenant dans les mains deux ailes et derrière Rose encore attachée. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur le roux, il remarqua du sang couler le long de son visage, tâchant ses vêtements et le sol.

Nathan' lâcha les ailes, se tourna et alla détacher Rose. La demoiselle se releva et regarda inquiète son sauveur. Il était tellement mal au point qu'il pouvait s'évanouir à tout moment. Elle devait l'emmener à l'hôpital, l'aider. Il lui sourit maladroitement et commença à chercher une sortie. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida à marcher. Le problème était réglé n'est-ce pas ? Tout rentrait dans l'ordre non ? Il fallait juste qu'il se fasse soigner et qu'il retourne à l'école pour que leur vie reprenne son cours normal…

Le roux plissa les yeux lorsque la lumière du soleil agressa ses pupilles. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez lui, remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça. Ils étaient dans un bâtiment en construction, mais les murs étaient tel qu'ils ont cru être dans un endroit abandonné. Lorsqu'il franchit le pallier de son appartement, Rose cria à l'aide. La mère se précipita et étouffa un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'état de son fils. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, que l'autre soit dans le même état… Elle l'allongea sur le canapé et commença à retirer tout le sang qui coulait. Elle prit la boite à pharmacie qu'elle avait laissée sur la table basse. Elle commença à le soigner alors qu'il se crispa sous la douleur.

Il avait une incroyable envie de dormir. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il regarda sa mère. Elle devenait de plus en plus flou. Il soupira, se sentant enfin en sécurité. Il pouvait se reposer… Mais il sentait que quelque chose manquait. Quelqu'un. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux, se redressant brutalement et tenta de se relever. Il se rassit rapidement sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Il grogna face à la douleur. Il n'avait pas le temps… Il devait le retrouver… Où était Yezull ? Il devait le retrouver ! Il tenta de se relever une nouvelle fois. Une chose était sûre… Il n'était pas à plus de cinquante mètre de lui. Il sentit des mains le faire s'asseoir contre le canapé. Il releva la tête et vit sa mère le maintenir. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je dois sortir. J'ai perdu quelque chose d'extrêmement importante.

\- Tu restes allongé. Dis-moi ce que c'est, j'irai le chercher.

\- Non ! » cria-t-il soudainement.

Il se surprit lui-même. Comment dire à sa mère que lui seul puisse aller chercher Yezull, le kwami qui le permet d'être Renard ? Il grimaça. Il y avait quelque chose de simple à faire pourtant. Il fit mine d'abandonner. Regardant le sol. Il devait être rapide. Il pensera aux conséquences plus tard. Maintenant qu'il avait repris un peu de ses esprits se lever allait être plus simple. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il se mit vite sur ses jambes, le dos courbé pour éviter sa mère. Il entendit crier à Rose de lui bloquer la sortie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait l'en empêcher. Il courut vers la porte, vit la blonde hésitante. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il n'arrêtait pas sa course. Il l'attrapa, se retourna et la reposa au sol. Tout ça allait bien trop vite et ça la perturbait.

« Désolé… » murmura-t-il.

Il descendit les escaliers alors qu'il entendit sa mère sur ses pas. Il devait en premier lieu la semer. Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche et encore sur la gauche. Il se cacha entre des bennes à ordures. Il patienta quelques instants avant de se relever. Il prit sa capuche et la plaça sur sa tête. Il allait passer plus facilement inaperçu que ses cheveux roux. Il sortit de la ruelle et se dirigea vers le parc. Il balaya les lieux du regard. Il devait faire vite… Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était séparé de son kwami et le fait d'être sans lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Une voix surgit. Une voix qu'il reconnut vite. Il se tourna, un air rassuré se dessinant sur son visage. Il se précipita et une chose orangée fonça sur lui.

« Nath' ! Tu vas bien ! J'aurais pu te retrouver mais quelque chose m'en empêchait !

\- Yezull ! Je suis si content de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ? Comment ça quelque chose ?

\- Et bien-

\- Nathanaël ! »

Il se retourna pour découvrir le visage furieux de sa mère. Et bien… Les conséquences étaient arrivées… Le kwami se cacha dans la capuche puis dans la veste. Le pas lourd, elle s'approcha de lui puis afficha une mine inquiète. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas lui faire de mal, elle avait peur et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était enfuit. Ses blessures n'étaient pas bien grave mais les éraflures qu'il avait sur le front, la joue, l'œil au berne et les lèvres coupées à certains endroits la rendait nerveuse. Et si elles se ré-ouvraient ? Et si elles s'amplifiaient ? Elle le serra dans ses bras, rassurée de le voir. Elle lui attrapa la main et le ramena chez eux, où Rose était restée pour les attendre. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, elle se leva brusquement du canapé, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se précipita vers lui et le regarda, énervée.

« Pourquoi dois-tu toujours en faire de trop ?! Pourquoi te surmènes-tu ?!

\- Désolé… » chuchota-t-il.

Elle le serra dans ses bras puis essuya les gouttes d'eau salées. L'adulte sourit à Rose et lui proposa de la ramenée chez elle. Elle acquiesça. Il fallait qu'elle rentre… La porte fut fermée à clef derrière elle. Seul dans l'appartement, le kwami sortit dans sa cachette et découvrit les blessures de Nathan' qui étaient cachées lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il n'avait pas vu l'état de son réceptacle. Il était vraiment mal au point. Il le vit soudainement se crisper et se tenir le visage dans sa main droite. Lorsqu'il la retira, il vit du sang sur sa main. Le roux grimaça. Il allait devoir nettoyer tout ça… Il soupira et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Il avait besoin de repos. Yezull le rejoignit puis posa une dernière question.

« Ladybug et Chat Noir sont venus pour vous sauver Rose et toi ?

\- Non… Je m'en suis occupé.

\- Quoi… ? Mais alors l'akuma il-

\- Je l'ai détruit… Yezull écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu… Tu as fait quoi ? Comment tu t'y es pris ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai attrapé et déchiré l'objet où l'akuma était logé, je capturé le papillon et je l'ai… Déchiré en deux. Une poussière noire est tombée au sol… »

Le kwami resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas du tout quelles conséquences y allait-il avoir face à cet acte mais une chose était sûr… Huge ne pourra pas être akumatisé de nouveau. Le papillon était mort…

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'ai fini enfin ce chapitre ! Je vous avais dit qu'il était plus long !**

 **Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends vos avis !**

 **Gwena'**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Bon, je sais que la majorité d'entre vous ne lit pas cette petite partie mais je voulais vous informer : Alors, vu que cette fan fiction fut commencer avant les Origines, le fait que le Miraculous du Renard soit un bracelet est faussé. (c'est un collier dans Miraculous Ladybug) Je le sais, mais je ne vais pas changer cela. Aussi au sujet de la connexion entre le propriétaire et le kwami, Thomas Astruc a certifié qu'ils ne pouvaient communiquer. Mais je ne l'ai su que après, alors je vais continuer tel quel aussi. Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! /SMILE/**

 **Je voulais aussi vous remercier d'être aussi nombreux à lire ma fan fiction, et ça me fait énormément plaisir. J'aime beaucoup écrire cette histoire et je suis heureuse de savoir que beaucoup de personnes la lisent.**

 **Voilà ! Maintenant place à la lecture !**

* * *

Dans un endroit sombre de Paris, où une aura malfaisante était étouffée, un homme se tenait debout, droit et fier, regardant les volets s'ouvrir. La lumière rentrait doucement, réveillant des papillons d'un blanc immaculé, volant autour de lui. Son visage, habituellement narquois, affichait un air énervé. Ce qui venait de se produire l'agaçait et le choquait. Comment, un gamin comme lui, avait-il pu déjouer son plan ? Ce Huge était-il trop faible ? Pourtant son envie de vengeance était à son paroxysme. Un soupire résonna dans la pièce en forme de dôme. Il l'avait déjà akumatisé par le passé, il se souvenait qu'il avait tenté de lui désobéir… Ce gamin avait l'air d'avoir une plus forte volonté qu'il n'y paraissait. Peut-être allait-il devoir s'intéresser un peu plus à ce collège…

.o.o.

Ses jours d'exclusions étaient enfin terminées et Nathanaël était retourné au collège un jour après, un bandage toujours situé autour de son front. Il avait une sacré bosse derrière la tête, une compresse froide tentant de la dégonfler. Un pansement était situé sur sa joue gauche. Il allait beaucoup mieux par rapport aux quatre derniers jours. Il avait insisté pour retourner en cours, il avait déjà manqué plus que ce qui était convenu… Lorsqu'Adrien arriva dans la cour et aperçut le roux dans cet état, il se figea. Que s'était-il passé ? Nino arriva à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Il a été attaqué par un akuma… Malheureusement il a dû se débrouiller seul pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Ladybug, Chat Noir et Renard ne sont pas intervenus.

\- Attends. Tu as dit un akuma ? Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Je n'ai rien vu de tel à la télé !

\- Normal… D'après Rose, il était différent des autres. Il cherchait juste à se venger de Nathanaël. Il se serait battu comme il le pouvait.

\- Comment Rose sait tout ça ?

\- Elle était sur les lieux, mais attachée. »

Il regarda d'un air sérieux le garçon qui était avec la blonde. Elle semblait inquiète. Il avait besoin de savoir comment Nathanaël s'y était pris… Avait-il relâché l'akuma ? Parce que seule Ladybug pouvait les purifier. Mais il n'allait pas le lui demander en tant qu'Adrien. Un certain félin allait devoir faire une petite visite d'un certain canin. Il vit le roux se rapprocher d'eux, souriant. Comment pouvait-il avoir un sourire vu ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Il les regarda, détaillant leur expression… Une expression qui commença à le gêner. Il rigola jaune et se gratta la joue avec son index.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire cette tête les amis. Je vais bien. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas contacté les super héros ? demanda Nino.

\- Je n'allais pas tout de même pas mettre la vie de Rose en danger. Je préfère que ce soit moi qui sois blessé plutôt qu'elle. Et puis ce n'est trois fois rien. Un peu de repos et ça y est, je suis remis sur pieds ! » déclara-t-il, à la fois gêné et souriant.

Adrien resta silencieux. Il avait jugé que pour protéger Rose, il devait s'en occupé seul… Mais en civil, s'était encore plus dangereux. La cloche retentit et les élèves s'emmagasinèrent vers leur classe respective. Les cours se déroulèrent normalement et Nathanaël n'avait pas trop de difficulté à reprendre. La blonde lui avait donner ses cours pour l'aider. Toujours là pour aider, serviable. Il se concentra un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé et tenta de faire le rapprochement avec les leçons qu'il avait récupérées.

.o.o.

Il rentra chez lui rapidement. Sa mère avait décidé de le punir pour sa fuite en partie, mais aussi parce qu'elle était surtout inquiète. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et soupira bruyamment. Yezull sortit et regarda perplexe le roux. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire bancal et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'affala dessus de tout son long, la tête dans l'oreiller. Yezull s'approcha doucement.

« Ca va aller Nath' ? La douleur doit s'être un peu plus exprimée, la dernière fois que tu as pris ton antidouleur c'était à midi.

\- Oui oui ça va Yezull, j'ai juste tellement sommeil que je pourrais m'endormir maintenant… Mais c'est vrai que mes blessures m'en empêche… »

Soudain, Nathanaël se releva, se tourna vers une toile vierge, attrapa une paire de ciseaux et transperça le tissu rigide avec. Il devait se défouler pour oublier la douleur. Il avait tellement mal. Son corps hurlait. Il leva l'outils vers le haut, la déchirant au passage. Il sentait ses pupilles se dilater, il haletait. Il posa sa main au niveau du cadre en bois recouvert, la maintenant ainsi. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de se contenir. Il n'entendait rien, plus rien à part le bruit de déchirement de la toile sous les ciseaux.

« -anaël… -thanaël. Nathanaël ! »

Il sursauta et se tourna pour voir son kwami le regarder inquiet. Il posa son regard sur son œuvre tordue, en lambeau. Il écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ?! Il regarda sa main droite qui tenait les ciseaux. Il sentit un goût de fer dans la bouche. Intrigué, il amena ses doigts à ses lèvres et découvrit du sang. Il s'était mutilé sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'était arraché un bout de la peau sans comprendre. Il recula et tomba en arrière sur son lit. Il était effrayant…

« Je commence à devenir un monstre… »

Le kwami s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque soudainement il sentit la présence d'un super héros beaucoup trop près que d'habitude. Il se cacha sous l'oreiller et le rouquin se redressa, perplexe face à la réaction du petit être. Un bruit sourd retentit au niveau de sa fenêtre. Il se tourna, se leva et découvrit Chat Noir. Il sourit fièrement et lui demanda dans un geste, d'ouvrir et le laisser entrer. Il s'assit sur le rebord, puis entra dans la chambre. Toujours pleines de peintures et de dessins. Il aperçut sur le bureau une feuille qui était recollée avec du scotch. Le roux le regarda d'un air intrigué. Que venait-il faire ici ? Le blond se tenait droit et fixa sérieusement le dessinateur. Ce dernier le voyait très rarement avec cette expression. Le héros commença à parler :

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été un akuma. Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? »

Nathanaël le regarda déconcerté. Il ne s'y attendait pas, même si au fond de lui, il le savait. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ferma et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, ayant l'air fatigué de toutes ces questions. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? Tout cela commençait à l'agacer… Il avait sauvé Rose, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Il se contenta de retirer ses bandages pour les remplacer, gardant le silence. Il pouvait sentir le héros impatient mais il lui laissait le temps de trouver ses mots. La tension qu'il y avait fut coupé par la voix de Nath'.

« Ecoutes Chat Noir… J'aimerai éviter en parler. En tout cas, pour l'instant.

\- Attends Nathanaël, as-tu laissé échapper l'akuma ? Dis-moi comment ! »

Il fronça des sourcils. Ce qu'il pouvait être étouffant et persistant. Son cœur battait vite. Il en avait marre. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il était mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il eut fini de bander son front, il se releva et regard amèrement le super héros. Il voulait lui reprocher de ne pas être intervenu. Il leur en voulait qu'ils ne les avaient pas sauvés. Ils étaient les sauveurs de Paris non ? C'était leur boulot de désakumatiser une victime ! Pas la sienne ! Pas en tant que-. Il sursauta. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il si violent et énervé ? Il se crispa et leva la tête vers Chat Noir.

« Je… J'ai libéré l'akuma de l'objet où il était logé et… J'ai attrapé le papillon et je l'ai déchiré… Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités… Je n'avais plus mon téléphone sur moi… Rose était en danger et… Il fallait faire vite… Je… L'adrénaline m'a beaucoup aidée… J'ai fait tout ça par instinct… Mais quelque chose cloche… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment mais je ne saurais dire quoi… Je deviens violent, j'ai des pulsions que je contrôle de moins en moins… Aide-moi… »

La réaction du rouquin le surpris. Il avait peur de lui-même. Le blond posa sa main sur son épaule, comme il avait l'habitude de faire pour réconforter quelqu'un. Il lui sourit. Il devait le réconforter. C'était son camarade de classe après tout. Il devait résoudre ce problème rapidement. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait détruit un akuma ? Sans qu'il ne soit purifié ? Il décida d'en savoir plus.

« Ecoute Nathanaël, j'ai besoin que tu me dises où tout s'est déroulé. J'ai besoin que tu me dises exactement comment tu t'y es pris.

\- il le regarda perdu, Euhm… Et bien c'était dans le bâtiment en construction près de chez moi… Rose était en danger alors qu'elle me protégeait… J'ai vu rouge et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la protège coûte que coûte. J'ai eu une montée d'adrénaline et j'ai réussi à me relever malgré mes blessures. Elles n'étaient pas aussi sérieuses qu'on pouvait croire, je saignais juste beaucoup. Et puis… Je ne me souviens pas de tout… Tout s'était passé tellement vite… Je lui ai fait une prise, il est tombé sur le sol et j'ai aperçu un objet en particulier. C'était une sorte de porte bonheur. Voilà… Après je t'ai tout dit.

\- OK merci. Je vais y faire un tour. il s'apprêtait à partir quand il se retourna vers le roux, Tu l'as détruit où exactement.

\- Ce ne serait pas mieux si je venais avec toi ? Je suis privé de sortie donc je vais devoir passer par la fenêtre.

\- D'accord. Je vais t'aider. »

Il s'accroupit et lui offrit son dos. Nathanaël se positionna et s'accrocha à son cou pour éviter de tomber. Le blond quitta la chambre et il sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à ce que le roux lui indique l'emplacement du bâtiment. Ils entrèrent et les lieux perturbèrent légèrement le rouquin. Il y a quelques jours, tout semblait tellement délabré, et là, tout était sur le point d'être fini. Etait-ce dû à une illusion de la part de Brumage ?

Il chercha un peu jusqu'à se retrouver dans cette pièce. L'endroit où tout s'était passé. Il frissonna. Il ne s'était pas reconnu. Il était devenu soudainement étrange, incontrôlable. Tout ce qu'il avait fait ici était à l'instinct. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'au mur où du sang aurait dû être. Il resta perplexe. Tout avait été effacé ? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu le Miraculous Ladybug de la coccinelle. Il posa doucement sa main sur la pierre. Il sentait son cœur se serrer. Il avait beaucoup souffert. Ces blessures allaient mettre du temps à cicatriser… Il se retourna et vit une poussière noire au sol. Nathanaël fronça des sourcils.

« C'est là que j'ai déchiré le papillon. »

Chat Noir s'approcha et s'accroupit. Il hésita à toucher la poudre. Il n'y avait le cadavre à côté. C'était comme s'il s'était évaporé. Il interrogea du regard le roux qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. Ce dernier s'accroupit à son tour. Il ne restait que cette poussière. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'un quelconque passage. Caché, Yezull regardait le sable noir lorsque soudain il se mit à virevolter. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de vent. Le kwami écarquilla les yeux et se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Le blond avait juste vu passé flash orange, sans vraiment comprendre.

« C'est vivant ! »

La poussière poursuivit Yezull à travers le bâtiment, suivit de près par les deux collégiens. C'était l'œuvre du Miraculous de Papillon, il retournait peut-être auprès de son maître pensèrent-ils. Seulement, une lumière sombre les éblouit. Chat Noir regarda de plus près et découvrit le petit être au sol, tremblant. Il comprit rapidement que c'était le kwami de Renard. Nathanaël se précipita sur lui et le prit doucement dans ses mains.

« Yezull ! Yezull est-ce que ça va ? Réponds-moi ! Yezull ! »

Il était complètement paniqué. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi cette poussière en avait après son kwami ? Le renard avait le souffle saccadé, il semblait fiévreux, malade. Le roux se tourna vers le héros, demandant de l'aide. Il se fichait à présent que Chat Noir sache qu'il était Renard. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était que Yezull soit sain et sauf. Le blond arborait un air sérieux puis prit son bâton.

« Ladybug m'a dit un jour que son kwami avait attrapé un genre de rhume et que pour le soigner, elle était allée voir un homme. Peut-être pourra-t-il faire quelque chose pour sauver le tien. »

Le téléphone sonna deux fois, puis une troisième. Elle ne répondait pas. C'était pourtant son jour de patrouille et à l'heure qu'il était-elle n'avait pas encore fini. Il retenta de l'appeler. Un premier beep puis il l'entendit décrocher. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il l'entendit lui parler. Ils allaient pouvoir avoir l'adresse de la personne qui allait sauver Yezull. Elle leur indiqua l'emplacement et ils y allèrent immédiatement. Sur place, un homme typé asiatique les accueillit, un air sérieux. Ce fut inquiet que Nathanaël déposa son kwami sur le lit au centre de la pièce. L'adulte parut horrifié lorsqu'il sentit l'aura sombre qui en dégageait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda l'homme avec un accent asiatique très stéréotypé.

Le roux lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vu et déduit face à l'état du petit être. Il a dû être attaqué par la poussière le rendant tellement vulnérable. Le maître désapprouva ses propos. Cela semblait plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Il lui demanda s'il était présent lorsque ça s'était passé. Après un petit moment à trouver la source du problème, l'adulte tenta de purifier le kwami mais plus le temps perdurait, plus il s'inquiétait. Il regarda Nathanaël avec un air désolé. Son visage se décomposa. Il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Le roux se crispa, baissa la tête. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il se sentait tellement mal. Ne pouvait-il pas l'aider ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça lui faisait mal, mais Yezull devait souffrir beaucoup plus que lui. Il tremblait.

« Nath'… murmura une voix faible.

\- Yezull ! Comment te sens-tu ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu iras mieux !

\- il sourit faiblement. Ne t'en fais pas… J'irai mieux dans quelques temps… »

Il sembla se rendormir. Le garçon prit le kwami dans ses mains et se retourna pour sortir. Dans la salle d'attente, Chat Noir se releva et questionna du regard. Il pouvait voir le jeune homme déchiré entre plusieurs sentiments. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et tenta de le rassurer. Le blond lui proposa de le ramené, il était toujours puni. De retour dans sa chambre, il déposa Yezull sur l'oreiller de son lit et s'assit à côté. Le héros s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais s'y résigna. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise ou dire des propos maladroits. Il s'excusa et s'en alla. Oui, le silence était parfois la meilleure des réponses.

.o.o.

Nathanaël se réveilla avec un mal de tête indescriptible. Il remarqua qu'il n'était même pas allongé correctement mais comme s'il s'était endormit assis. Il sentait ses joues coller, ses yeux lui brulaient. Avoir pleuré toute la soirée n'a pas été de tout repos. Il alluma son téléphone pour voir l'heure. Trois heure du matin… Le roux se redressa lentement, fatigué. Il jeta un œil à la tâche orange qu'il y avait sur son oreiller. Yezull ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda son partenaire. Nath' ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il s'approcha doucement.

« Bonjour Nath'…

\- Bonjour Yezull… Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je vais mieux merci… »

Le rouquin ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Si son kwami allait mieux, alors tout va bien. Il se leva et se déshabilla. Il se mit sous les draps après avoir enfilé un jogging. Il posa sa tête près du petit corps du kwami, lui sourit et ils s'endormirent rapidement. Tout allait beaucoup mieux…

.o.o.

Le réveil le sorti des Morphés dans un sursaut. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il grogna. Il aurait bien dormi quelques heures supplémentaires… Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il sortit de son lit. Son ventre réclamait famine. Lorsqu'il fut près, il sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur un appartement vide. Alors qu'il tomba sur une note sur un post-it collé au réfrigérateur, il entendit un hurlement strident venant de quelques rues plus loin. Il se précipita vers Yezull.

« Je pense pouvoir te transformer… Tu as juste à dire la formule magique.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ladybug et Chat Noir peuvent-

\- -Ne peuvent pas s'en occuper seul. Tu dois les aider Nathan'.

\- Très bien… Yezull, transformes-moi ! »

Une lueur orangée émana de la chambre et il sortit par la fenêtre pour finalement arrivé sur les lieux. Il découvrit un akuma n'ayant pas forme humaine. Il ressemblait à une énorme chauve-souris. Au moment où Nathanaël allait s'interposer, une vive douleur l'empara. Il resta cloué, accroupit sur le toit, incapable de bouger. Il grimaça. Que se passait-il ? Il devait contacter Chat Noir et Ladybug rapidement. Il posa sa main sur son bracelet et envoya des signaux aux deux héros. Il devait surveiller ses faits et gestes, comme ça il pourra indiquer sa position pour qu'ils viennent le rejoindre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais une chose était sûre… Yezull était encore faible et qu'il pouvait le ressentir.

« Salut Renard ! Ton kwami va mieux ? » questionna une voix féminine.

Il se tourna et vit Ladybug, droite et fière comme à son habitude. Elle avait un sourire confiant et regardait vers l'akumatisé. Le roux afficha un regard mitigé. Oui son kwami allait mieux mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était rétablit. Il se releva en faisant attention à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. Là, il n'y avait rien. Cela devrait le faire… Chat Noir ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Ils regardèrent l'akumatisé se balader dans les rues de Paris sans attaquer les civils. C'était étrange… Ils se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Ils se positionnèrent devant l'ennemie. Chat envoya un blague stupide comme d'habitude, Ladybug et Renard soupirèrent, l'akumatisé les attaqua.

Alors que Nathan bloquait une attaque à l'aide de son bouclier, Ladybug utilisa son yo-yo pour lui bloquer les bras. Elle le tira vers elle et il s'écroula au sol. Chat Noir chercha où se trouvait l'akuma lorsque soudain, Renard lui envoya son bouclier. Le blond esquiva rapidement, regarda son coéquipier, perplexe. Ce dernier sauta vers lui et commença et ils commencèrent à se battre. Adrien ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ladybug s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsque la chauve-souris se jeta sur elle.

« Renard ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?! Renard ! »

Il resta silencieux. A l'intérieur de lui, ça le brûlait, ça lui faisait mal, ça le contrôlait. Une voix lui dictait ce qu'il devait faire. Elle lui serrait le cœur. Il était contrôlé et il ne pouvait pas lutter. Alors que son poing s'écrasait dans le mur en face de lui, ayant loupé une nouvelle fois Chat Noir, il l'entendait l'appeler. Mais sa voix ne l'atteignait pas. Il resta immobile, tentant de reprendre le contrôle. Il tremblait, respirait bruyamment. Il discerna Ladybug parler mais ce n'était qu'un amas de bruits qu'il ne comprenait pas.

 _Détruis-les…_

Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

 _Tu es fort non ? Tu sais de qui je parle… Détruis-les…_

Il se tenait la tête entre les mains. Les deux héros pouvaient l'entendre lutter de toutes ses forces. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Tout devenait flou, froid, sombre. Un hurlement retentit dans la rue. Un cri de déchirement, comme si tout se brisait en lui. Une lumière noire jaillit de son corps et un faisceau transperça les cieux. Sa vie défila devant lui tellement vite que sa conscience s'évanouit. Il était vide, un corps sans vie, sans âme. Ladybug avait porté ses mains à sa bouche, comme horrifiée. Chat Noir, lui, se tenait juste à côté de Renard, complètement paniqué. Il savait que c'était Nathanaël, que c'était sans doute à cause de son kwami, à cause de cette poussière noire… Elle était remplie de haine. Il vit le roux se relever doucement.

« Renard ! Ça va ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, il s'approchait simplement vers lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune vie, aucune lueur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le rappeler, il sentit une force se refermer sur sa gorge. Il commença à ne plus toucher le sol. Il était en train de l'étrangler. Il tenta de retirer l'emprise qu'il avait sur son cou mais il avait beaucoup trop de force. Il commença à balancer les pieds dans le vide. Il devait s'échapper.

Ladybug, au loin, tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Renard commencer à étrangler son coéquipier, elle se précipita vers eux mais fut retenue par le vampire. Elle ne se laissa pas faire et l'envoya contre le un mur. Elle lança son yo-yo sur Renard qui lâcha le héros noir pour esquiver. Le corps baissé, il se positionna et courra vers elle. Le bouclier sur son bras, il la percuta brutalement. Elle tomba sur le sol, évanouie. Chat Noir cria son nom. Il se précipita sur elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena en sécurité. Le roux les poursuivit. Le semer ne sera pas chose aisée…

.o.o.

Dans un coin, Chat Noir tenait fermement Ladybug contre lui. Il était essoufflé et la jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. D'un coup, il l'entendit gémir. Il porta son regard sur elle, inquiet. Elle ouvra doucement les yeux et grimaça en repensant à la douleur qu'elle avait reçu sur le nez. Elle fixa son partenaire, perdue de se retrouvée dans un autre endroit. Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé et que maintenant ils devaient trouver un moyen de ramener Renard à la raison.

« Il n'a pas été akumatisé par Papillon par hasard ?

\- Non je ne crois pas que ce soit la cause de ce déchirement. Je pense que c'est dû à la poussière noire que nous avons vu hier…

\- Une poussière noire ?

\- Es-tu au courant que Nathanaël avait détruit un akuma sans le purifier ? Et bien la poussière qui s'en était échappée a attaqué son kwami et il l'a sans doute aspiré. Comme s'il s'était fait contaminé.

\- Mais alors comment peut-on le sauver ? Il faudrait qu'on le fasse redevenir un civil et qu'on s'occupe de son kwami !

\- Mais je ne pense pas que son kwami soit dangereux… Il ne pouvait presque plus bougé. Alors comment le « purifier » ? »

Ils restèrent silencieux, cherchant un moyen chacun de leur côté. Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit et le bouclier de Renard s'enfonça dans le sol entre les jambes de Chat Noir. La panique le prit, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle saccadé, regardant l'arme qui avait failli le coupé en deux. Ladybug leva la tête et découvrit le roux en haut de l'immeuble, les fixant. Il sauta, et prépara à lui enfoncer le poing au visage. Elle eut le temps de réagir et s'écarta rapidement tandis que le coup qui lui était destiné s'écrasa dans le mur. Elle frissonna rien qu'à la vue de l'état de la pierre qui s'était enfoncée. Renard fit un tour sur lui-même, la jambe droite en l'air et tenta de donner un coup au niveau de la tête de Chat Noir qui se laissa glisser le long du mur pour l'éviter. Un trou se forma de nouveau.

« On se disperse Minou ! Ce sera plus simple ! »

Ils coururent dans des directions inverses. Devenu une marionnette, Renard poursuivit Ladybug. Il devait s'en prendre à elle en premier. Pourquoi ? C'était la voix qui le lui avait murmuré. Il rattrapa rapidement la demoiselle dans une autre ruelle et la plaqua au sol. Il la regarda avec ses yeux sans vie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui retirer les boucles d'oreilles, il reçut un coup sur le côté droit et il fut expulser quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva et découvrit Chat Noir, releva doucement la coccinelle.

« Il a l'air de vouloir nos Miraculous… On peut considérer qu'il a un akuma… Mais dans son kwami.

\- Oui. Papillon doit sans doute lui dire ce qu'il doit faire.

\- Et vu qu'à la base, l'akuma était pour Huge, celui qui haïssait Nathanaël il- »

Chat ne dit plus un mot, il comprit que ce qui s'était passé dans son âme. Ce hurlement était un déchirement. Il se haïssait du plus profond de son être à présent. Le blond resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Ladybug que Nathanaël était Renard… Et pourtant ils allaient devoir le détransformer pour le sauver. C'était une sacré ironie. Un ultimatum qui était posé face à lui. Il tenta de raisonner son camarade par la parole.

« Renard… Je t'en supplie ! Ressaisis-toi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas toi ! Tu ne nous ferais pas de mal ! »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Ils se tenaient tous les trois debout, sur la défensive. Chat Noir s'était avancé, laissant la demoiselle derrière lui. Le rouquin était droit, tenant son bouclier. Il avait le regard vide. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il devait le ramener. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tel quel. Il fit un nouveau pas en avant. Il avança sa main pour être prévenant d'une quelconque attaque.

« Je sais que tu ne nous veux pas de mal. Je te connais suffisamment.

\- Tu me connais mal. » murmura finalement le roux.

Il se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Cette voix lui chuchotait ce qu'il devait faire. Qui était-il au fond ? Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il suivre ce que cette voix lui disait ? Il regarda le blond allongé, grimaçant face à cette soudaine attaque. La main droite portée sur son cou, il sentait celles de Chat Noir pour tenter de respirer. Il put discerner Ladybug crier son nom alors qu'elle lui lançait son yo-yo qui rebondit sur le bouclier. Elle pesta et réessaya, encore et encore. Elle sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle sauta sur lui. Non, personne ne touchera à son partenaire, personne ne touchera à Chat Noir. Elle l'écrasa à terre, entendant derrière son coéquipier tousser. Elle ressentait une rage indescriptible l'enivrer. Le blond décida d'intervenir. Il attrapa Ladybug par les aisselles et la tira en arrière. Il se concentra rapidement et tenta de retirer le bracelet du garçon. La jeune femme lui vint en aide, le maintenant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Le Miraculous de Nathanaël fut finalement retiré.

« Na-… Nathanaël ?! » s'écria avec étonnement Marinette sous son masque.

Le jeune homme était allongé, immobile. Il semblait évanouit ou endormit. Chat Noir se concentra sur le bracelet qu'il avait dans les mains. Son kwami n'en était pas sorti, alors que cela aurait dû être le cas. D'un coup une lumière orangée émana du bijou et en sortit le petit être aux couleurs bien plus sombre qu'il n'avait connu. Il semblait maléfique… Il grogna et récupéra le bracelet. Chat Noir tenta de le récupérer mais en vain. Il volait trop rapidement pour lui et il fallait rester au près du rouquin. Un rire mesquin émana du renard et s'adressa aux deux héros.

« Nathanaël ne se réveillera pas tant qu'on ne lui remettra pas le Miraculous. À vous le choix. Vous saurez me trouver. »

Et il disparut de leur vision. Les deux collégiens se regardèrent, inquiets. S'ils ne réagissaient pas rapidement, ils ne pourront pas sauver le roux. Mais s'ils exécutaient les indications de Yezull, enfin son côté noir, Renard allait de nouveau les attaquer. Il faudrait simplement qu'il demande à son kwami de se détransformer pour retrouver sa forme originelle. Le temps sera contre eux. Contrairement à eux, il n'a pas une limite aussi courte de transformation. Ils grimacèrent. Premièrement, il fallait le ramener chez lui…

* * *

 **Et voilà, le chapitre est un peu plus court que prévu mais je ne regrette pas, le prochain sera sans doute aussi long que le précédent.**

 **Donc merci d'avoir et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Gwena'**


End file.
